


..~By One Touch~..

by MarisWeiBeifong



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Crush, Family Drama, Heart broken, Love, M/M, Romance, Smut, etc. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarisWeiBeifong/pseuds/MarisWeiBeifong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wei has a crush on Bolin since the day Bolin has come to rescue his family but he has to hide his feeling because of Bolin was dating his sister, Opal, at the time......Wei has to suffer for year until the fate makes them see each other again and then the most unexpected thing happens to himself......How is he going to handle it?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~The Beginning~

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction because of there aren't many Wei and Bolin fanfic so I decided to make myself and everybody one. And because of it is the first.....it might be not good enough, horrible, terrible or whatever you guys would describe it but trust me I have tried my best. You guys, please feel free to give me a Kudo if you like it and also please feel free to comment if there is anything you guys want to tell me, I would be appreciate all of it, alot. I will always give you guys the date of the next chapter in the note box at the end of each chapter. The period of time is depending on how well my brain works. And the last thing I want to tell you guys is 'English' is not the language that I use every day so my grammars or some words may not be used correctly. Please Enjoy. c:

          One year had passed since Kuvira's tangled circumstances, my sister Opal Beifong and team Avatar had just finished reconstructing the Republic City. My mother Suyin Beifong invited them to come by in Zaofu for a vacation, and they would arrive today!! This morning I woke up a little bit earlier than usual; I didn't want to be noticed by my twin brother Wing Beifong that I was being far beyond the word  _'Enthusiastic'_. Actually, I was just really, really, really happy that I was about to see them again, especially Bolin. It couldn't help but my heart swelled every time I thought of him. At first, went back four years ago, Bolin and I..........didn't get along so well, maybe it was because I slapped him with a two giant metal plates that later made him shoot a pebble straight into my forehead? Trust me, I still recognized how hurt it was. And, also the time where he joined Kuvira's army, which really pissed me off. But, when the day that my family and I were locked in a prison, he came to save my family along with my sister, Aunt Lin, and grandma Toph. When I was thrown by my aunt across the pit, the way he caught me made me realize how strong and caring he was. The warmth in his chest and the comfort I felt caused me to pat his cheek unconsciously and that was when I realized I had fallen for him. According by the time we had spent together when fighting off Kuvira, I got a chance to get to know him better. I had learnt that he was a very brave young man with a sparkly pair of green eyes that spread such caring feeling through any ones' hearts, and not to mention his generosity, attentiveness, sense of humor and a lot of good things that I would be tired of mentioning all of them. But I was such a shameless person, I had a feeling for my sister's boyfriend. I had to suffer about this fact every day and all over and over again. All of this couldn't have happened if I didn't touch his face that day. By one touch that I had given him....made me fall for him so desperately. Since the day I had fallen for him..........I couldn't pulled myself up; I couldn't keep my thought out of him. I wanted to be with him....I wanted him look at me like I looked at him....I wanted to experience the feeling of his lips against mine and the most of all..........I wanted my body to be..... _'His'_. But all of those were impossible!!

 

          "Urge...I'm such an idiot," I mumbled with myself quietly over my thought as I took my pyjamas off to take a shower, getting ready for this special day.

 

* * *

In The Evening

* * *

 

 

          In the evening, Wing and I were waiting for our sister and team Avatar to arrive at the airship dock.

 

          Soon, they arrived. The guards bent their wires to attach to the pole and pulled the ship to the dock while the other guards bent a metal stairs for its passengers.

 

          "Wing!! Wei!!," Opal yelled as she ran toward us.

 

          "Our sister-!!," I shouted.

 

          "-We miss you so much," Wing finished.

 

          We remained like that for a while until Wing and I pulled back and looked at team Avatar walking down the stairs with Aunt Lin at the most behind.

 

          "Hey! We are so happy to see you guys again," Wing greeted.

 

          "A lot," I added as I turned to Bolin, giving him a smile.

 

          Here he was..........the man I had always been longing for. One year had passed yet he didn't change much, just look a little bit taller and bigger. 'Oh Spirits, Those eyes!!' I expressed in my thought, almost losing into daydream.

 

          "Yeah, a lot," Bolin said as he gave me back a smile, making me surprised a little, so I quickly turned to Korra.

 

          "We too!," Korra said as she checked around. "Where are the others?"

 

          "At the main house. Mom only sent us here to take you guys to the rooms before having dinner," I answered.

 

          "Then let's go!," Wing started walking, leading them into the tram.

 

          Along the way to the main house, there was something strange going on here. I noticed that the way Bolin and my sister talked to each other did not seem to be the same. No loves, no romance, no sweets, just like a friendly talk. Maybe I was just thinking too much. How could they even break up? They were so- 'Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!' I ordered myself to stop and tried to get Bolin off my mind. Opal, Korra, and Asami separated with us, so now there were only Wing, Mako, Bolin, and I. We were walking to the room.

 

          "How is Power Disc business going, dude," Bolin asked with a curiosity handsome look on his face.

 

          "G-great, I always kick Wing's butt," My voice became a little bit shaky. It just had been so long since the last time we talked. I just got too excited.

 

          "Oh yeah?! Let's not mention about the match that your pants went down." Wing shot back my embarrassing moment as he jabbed my shoulder and laughed so hard.

 

          'SHEZ!! WING!!!' I roared in my thought. Now, I could just smack that grin on Wing's face right now! He made my blood rush to my face with embarrassment.

 

          "Wing!! SHUT THE HECK UP!!" I tried to cover his mouth, but when I turned to Bolin, what I saw was he was laughing.....so hard while Mako just stood there and put his hand on his face like he was giving us a WHAT-ARE-YOU-GUYS-DOING look....so I stopped and crossed my arms. "Thanks for roasting me, bro."

 

          "You're most welcome." He responded, winking.

 

          I pushed him hard enough just to make him start walking again. When I made a quick glance at Bolin, I saw that he was looking at me. I wanted to sink into the floor right now so I would be able to bury my embarrassment away. Well, technically, I could do that....LoL!

 

          "Here it is," I said, presenting Mako and Bolin their room. "You guys' room."

 

          "Clean up, dinner will be served at seven." Wing informed them.

 

          "Okay, thanks!" Mako thanked us before he and his brother entered the room.

 

          My brother and I had got to clean up too. We were heading back to our room when we met Opal on the way.

 

          "Hey sis, where are you going?' Wing asked.

 

          "To mom's, you guys?"

 

          "Our room."

 

          "Okay, see you at the dinning hall." She waved, then started walking away.

 

          I walked a few steps before my curiosity had taken my brain. I turned back and said, "uh, sis! Could I ask you something?"

 

          "Um, sure! What is it?," She replied, looked a bit curious and surprised.

 

          "Are you.........and Bolin still doing great?"

 

          Now she was totally surprised, so was Wing.   

 

          "Uh, um, yeah. Why?"

 

          "Well, j-just curious. I just..........think that you guys seem d-different from before." I answered with a shaky voice and a sweaty face.

 

          "You noticed?," She asked back. "Um, actually..........Bolin and I.....are no longer in a romantic relationship; now we're just good friends."

 

          Friend? FRIEND??!! I didn't know, but I thought I should feel sorry for her, but instead of sorry.....it was happiness.....it was happiness that I felt. My head was spinning round and round. I did nothing but standing there in silence and slipped out a little smile.

 

          "Are.....you okay, Wei?," Opal dragged me out of my thought, so I quickly put out the unnoticeable smile on my face, then made up some lies even I didn't want to.

 

          "Aww, I'm really sorry for you, sister," I lied as I hugged her. It felt horrible....

 

          "Thanks, but it's all good. I don't have anything to do with it." She said like she didn't even care about it, making me a bit more confused. "Okay, you guys. I really want to go see mom now, so bye."

 

          The feeling I was having right now was all mixed up. I didn't know precisely what I was feeling. Sorry? Happy? Or Satisfied? But one feeling for sure was that I felt horrible about myself for feeling like this.       

 

          Wing and I watched her walked away. I turned to Wing and found that he was giving me a narrowed eyes and frowned eyebrows.

 

          "Do you have anything to do with Bolin?," He asked. His question totally made me have a colic.

 

          "Uh, yes?? He is my friend and Opal is our sister. I just wanted to know what's going on. That's all," I lied.....again....as I tried so hard to stable my breath otherwise Wing would know I was lying. "Why are you asking?"

 

          "Nothing. Come on, we have to clean up too," His face returned to normal as he grabbed my arms then rushed to the room for cleaning up.

 

* * *

At Seven

* * *

 

 

          In the dining room, everyone except my father and that  _thing  _were here. Everybody was talking, laughing, and smiling, well; everybody except Huan. I sat next to Wing as usual, but the unfamiliar was that I had Bolin in front of me.

 

          "Suyin, ma'am," Bolin said across the room with the tips of his left and right index touching each other. 

 

          "Yes, Bolin?," my mother replied.

 

          "I know that you have only invited us here for a vacation, but.....could you.....uh, teach me how to metalbend?," he asked my mother shyly. 

 

          As I was also waiting to hear what would my mother reply to him, I pulled my glass up to drink.

 

          "I would love to help you, but.....I'm afraid I couldn't," she answered, facing looking down, but then coming up with a smile. "But Wei and Wing can!"

 

          I choked and coughed so hard that I even squirted all of my drank water out of my mouth back into the glass.

 

          "Oh dear, are you alright?," my mom asked if I was okay, yeah, I thought I was okay. Definitely. Teaching Bolin how to metalbend was the best opportunity to get closer to him.

 

          "It's okay if you don't want to teach me. I remember how was it last time you guys taught me," he said with a apologizing smile on his face. I felt bad for making him misunderstand, so I quickly made myself clear.

 

          "No! No! I choked because I was just.....drinking too fast," I said with an embarrassed giggle. "I won't have any problem teaching you how to metalbend," after saying that, Bolin gave me a very sweet smile that totally melted me away. I blushed a little as I paid attention on Wing when mom called out his name.

 

          "What about you, Wing? Are you okay about this too?"

 

          "You know me, mom," He said in a cool tone. "I'm always wherever Wei is."

 

          I smiled and put my hand on his shoulder to let him know that I was thanking him.

 

          "Yes! Thanks, you guys. When do we start? Tomorrow? Oh, is it too fast? Or maybe not. We should rest, should we? Or how about-"

 

          "Bolin!!," I said out loud to interrupt his expression of excitement he had, then smiled at him. "Whenever you want, even tomorrow is just fine," I let out a little chuckle as I caught a breath. "One yeah has passed and you still are a very talkative person."

 

          "Wha-? I am? Everybody?," He asked as he turned his head around.

 

         Everybody let out sigh and said in union, "yes." Well, everybody except Huan.

 

          "I will take that as a compliment then," He said with his thumb up, winking.

 

          Everybody laughed and then continued eating their own dishes. When we finished our meals and desserts, everybody separated to their own rooms.

 

* * *

In My Room

* * *

 

 

          "Bolin, he seems nice." Wing said as he turned off the light then walked to his bed. And because of Wing's discussion about Bolin came out of nowhere, it making me flinch a little.

 

          "Yeah, he's nice." I said as I slapped my pillow a little before laid my head on it.

 

          "Is.....there anything you want to tell me?"

 

          "Uh!" I exclaimed a little. "No. Good Night, bro" I quickly cut off the conversation by telling him good night and turning away.

 

          He sighed. "Yeah. Good night, bro." 

 

          'No.....just not now, Wing.' I said in my thought, feeling guilty about lying to him as I shut my eyes tight and gone.

 

          Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

 

* * *

In The Morning

* * *

 

 

          On this morning after breakfast, I was in the courtyard with Wing and Bolin. I and Wing tried so hard to figure out what was Bolin's problem.

     

          "Remember Bolin, you have to feel all of the original earth that still residue left in the metal." Wing said with an annoyed look.

 

          "I know I just.....can't." Bolin's disappointed face made me tell myself that I had to do something. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!!!!!" He burst out and squeezed the meteorite but nothing was happening. "See? Nothing happens." 

 

          "Hmm, maybe you're pushing it too harsh. My grandma said before she could figure it out, she cleared out her mind first and once her mind was clear enough.....it made her have enough concentration to visualize the original earth that still remain in the metal and then BAMMM!!! She bent it." I explain to him in a very cheerful tone to cheer him up. "Maybe you should try by meditating to clear out your mind first."

 

          "Okay, I'll try." From disappointed face turned into a very hopefully look. He sat down on the ground, crossing his legs and then closing his eyes, holding the meteorite tightly in his hands.

 

* * *

5 Minutes Later

* * *

 

 

He opened his eyes as he took a deep breath in then out. He moved his hand a little bit upwards. Suddenly, the meteorite changed its form.

 

          "Huh?!" He gasped and was shocked by his new capability then he turned to me and Wing. "I did it.....I DID IT!!! Did you see that?! I did it!! Oh spirits, I just bent this meteorite!!" He jumped up, running towards me and then hugged me, holding me up high and hopping around. "All thanks to you, Wei!! Now, I figured it out!" And.....also rubbed his head against my chest.

 

          He hugged me?

          He held me up high?!

          He rubbed his head against my chest?!!

          Presently, all I knew was my face was now red as rose, the air around me became hotter maybe because of the warmth in his big tight chest, my heart beat so hard like it was going to come to out of my chest and now I was fight with myself so hard for not letting the blood rush to the south and harden my thing up or he was going to notice it because it was now squeezing with his hard giant packs on his abdomen muscles.

 

          "Hey gu-" some sweet girly voice appeared behind us, making Bolin stopped hopping around and turned to where it came from. "Uh, did I interrupt anything important?"

 

          As soon as I saw Asami, I struggled to get out of Bolin's hug and quickly responded to her. "Oh, no no no, not at all." I tried to cover my blush but I guessed it doesn't work well because my heart was still beating so fast. "What was you going to say?"

 

          "Um....." she tried to remember what she was going to say. "Oh right! Now we all are eating lunch at the dining room so I was just wondering if you guys want to eat with us or by yourself."

 

          "I want to eat with everybody! Come on Wei, Wing, let's go eat lunch." He said as he ran to the dinner room with his hands rubbing each other and followed by Wing.

 

          "Hey, you guys!! Wait up!!" I shouted. When I was about to start walking, I saw Asami giving me strange look on her face before walked to the dining room.

 

          I walked behind her, losing in my thought about what was that look supposed to mean. 'Is she wondering something about.....me to Bolin?' I thought about this all along the way in before entered the dining room then sat next to Wing.

 

          "So, how was your metalbending lesson this morning, Bolin?" Mom asked Bolin with a lovely smile she always had.

 

          "You are not going to believe it but I finally be able to metalbend!!" Bolin delightfully answered my mom.

 

          "Oh! That's wonderful."

 

          "Congratulation Bolin. But how did you figure it out?" Korra seemed to be happy with Bolin yet curious.

 

          "It's all because of Wei. All thanks to him." I was about to put a spoon in my mouth but I stopped when I noticed that everyone was now looking at me, especially Bolin that was giving a huge smile. "I wouldn't be able to figure it out without him."

 

          I blushed so hard, hard enough to be noticed by anyone but luckily Wing drew everyone's attention before anyone could. "Hey! What about me? I helped you too" He claimed.

 

          "You did but less than Wei." Bolin teased him with a chuckle.

 

          When everybody was laughing, well everybody except Huan, it was my chance to let out all of my blush. I smiled and bit my lips in delight but in my glance.....I saw Asami's giving me a weird-look looking at me so I came up with a conversation to cover my blush and to escape her gaze.

 

          "So, you want to try a sparring match this afternoon?" I asked him in an eagerly and playful tone. "I'll make sure I go easy on you this time."

 

          "Let's do it!" He looked so excited about it, so did I.

 

          We finished our launch fast, then rushed to the courtyard for the sparring match.

 

* * *

At The Courtyard

* * *

 

          It had been already 10 minutes since the match started, I had to admit that Bolin was a very good metalbender. He was able to dodge and performed a several quick moves to attack or encounter my attack. The match went very well and very satisfied but I inadvertently cut a few holes on his shirt and there was the one hole I couldn't stop my eyes from looking at it. It was the biggest hole that exposed his right decent-sized pink nipple. It was too mouth-watering for me and since that had happened, I couldn't concentrate on the sparring anymore and somehow Bolin noticed it.

 

          "Are.....you alright, buddy?" He asked as he walked towards me.

 

          "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm alright."

 

          "It seems like you lost your mind into.....something."

 

          "What? No, I'm just.....um.....exhausted." I knew that I am not exhausted but I just couldn't focus on this activity anymore. I changed the topic instantly when I saw a chance. "Oh man, look at your shirt. I messed it. Sorry."

 

          "Nah, it's fine." He said as he took a look on his shirt then gave me a one-sided smile. "Maybe."

 

          "How could it be fine? You're almost naked, dude!" Wing chuckled as he teased, pointing his finger at Bolin's exposed right nipple.

 

          "Hey!, don't stare at it." Bolin quickly crossed his arms to cover it.

 

          "Why don't you go clean up yourself while I go get you the new one." I offered him.

 

          "That's a.....good idea. Thanks for the match, Wei." He said as he gave me a grin then walked away.

 

          "Nice job, bro. You just made that guy naked."

 

          I narrowed my eyes at Wing and bent a metal plates on the ground to slap him just like I did to Bolin long time ago then walked away.

 

* * *

About 20 Minutes Passes

* * *

 

 

         

When I already got the new shirt for Bolin, I walked to his room but saw Mako on the way.

 

          "Hey Mako." I yelled out, calling his name.

 

          "Hey Wei." He responded.

 

          "I bet you already know that I, um, tore your brother's shirt apart." I said as I scratched my head a little. "So I went to get the new one for your brother. Here it it." I held out the shirt for him but he rejected it.

 

          "Uh, I'm sorry, Wei, but could you bring it to him by yourself? Lin wants me to meet her in five minutes and if I don't be there in five minutes she's gonna-" he paused as he rubbed his neck. "I think I know your aunt."

 

          "Yeah, right." I nodded as I chuckled. "Okay, fine. I'm going to bring this to Bolin by myself but you better be hurry, you're standing here for two minutes and that means you have only three minutes left before my aunt goint to kill you."

 

          "What?!" He startled as he ran and talked over his shoulder. "Thank you, Wei!"

 I started walking again, feeling a little nervous of getting together with Bolin alone in his room. As I arrive I knocked the door, but there was not any respond so I decided to enter the room because the door was not locked. I found no one here even Pabu, I called out Bolin's name as I closed the door. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened.

 

          "Mako, why you're back so soo-"

 

          I dropped his shirt on the floor as I saw him in a bathroom. He was still wet and naked and had only one short white towel wrapped around his waist, exposing his massive well-built muscle body, his thing must be really big because I could even barely see it underneath the towel. I swallowed down so hard, hard enough to make the sound of my saliva travelled down in my throat. I started to feel uncomfortable in my pants as I stared at his naked torso for a minutes before I heard Bolin says something to me but I didn't know exactly what he was saying.

 

          "Wei!!" He shouted my name, bursting me out from my dirty imagination.

 

          "Uh?!" I quickly paid him an attention. "Y-yeah?"

 

          "What were you.....looking at?"

 

          "Your gorgeous body." I said while I was still mesmerized by his abs. But soon as I realized what I had just said, I blushed so that that even my tan skin became red. I saw him, he was startle and started to to cover his nipples by crossing his arms. I stood there stationary, my mouth, my body,and my knees were too shaking, causing me unable to moved or even talked. My heart beat faster and faster, my face and my neck was now covered in sweat.  _'What now?! What now?! What now?!'_ I asked myself rapidly, trying to figure out what to do, as I stepped backwards a few steps. "I d-didn't mean that! I mea-, uh, I mean, I mean, um, I didn't mean that gorgeous, I mean.....uh....." My thought was now wandering to somewhere else. I couldn't say anything anymore so I decided to run. "I'm sorry. Here is your shirt!" I said swiftly as I picked up the damn shirt up, throwing it at him then rushed to the door. As I opened the door and was about to be free, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to face him.

 

          "Hey! Wei, it's okay! It's okay!" He said as he grabbed my elbows to lock me.

 

          "Let go of me!!" I struggled as he held my elbows harder by his two muscled hands. My body shivered because of this close distance, so I pushed him as hard as I could, making he fall to the floor then turned back for the door and ran out away of the room towards mine.

 

          The picture of his naked torso was still stuck in my head. It followed me everywhere, even at dinner. I couldn't even look at him. I remained all silent during the dinner, even until the end of it. I walked into to my room with Wing and Wing seemed to notice something was going on about me.

 

          "Wei, are you sick or something? I saw you haven't said anything during dinner which is unusual" He said as he touched my forehead to check my temperature. "Wei!, you're so hot! You should go tell mom or if you want I can go tell her for you." He started to walk but I grabbed his wrist to stop him.

 

          "No, Wing.....I just.....need to take a shower." 

 

          "But Wei, you are so-"

 

          "Please, Wing.....just leave it alone." I insisted as I went to grab my pajamas in my closet then walked into the bathroom.

 

          When I was taking a shower, my muscle body just remind me of Bolin's naked torso even harder. My cock became fully grow as it jumped up and down several times like it was going to ejaculate. The ache of my cock made me want to jerk it off but I refused to do it. I remained hard and suffer like that out of the bathroom after finished showering. I laid down on my bed, turning away from Wing or he would notice my fully-hard cock. I shut my eyes as tight as I could as I tried to get away from the suffering feeling and to fall asleep peacefully, and then I was gone.

 

           _I was kneeling on the bed, naked, while Bolin put his arms around me. He leaned forwards, connecting his chest to my back. I tilted my head back to kiss him and gave him some tongue. As we kissed, his left hand played with my nipple, making me shivered and all over my body, and his right hand stroked my cock slowly, making it got harder and dripped out a pre-cum. His head moved downwards to my neck, he licked and kissed my neck as he bit it softly, causing me to moan out more seductively. I started to feel his left hand pulling me down along with his body, making me laid on him. I separated my legs a bit, moving my hips up and down along with his thrusts each times. I started to feel my semen forming itself in side my testis and was ready to cum. I moaned out louder and louder, trying to reach the climax._

 

_"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!! I'm gonna cum. I'M GONNA CUM." I moaned out loudly as Bolin stroked me harder and faster and faster until I ejaculated._

 

          The ejaculation made me wake up from my dream in the middle of the night. I found that I have a feeling of something wet, warm, and sticky in my pants but what I also found was Wing that giving me a very huge smirk.

 

          "Looks like somebody just have a wet dream." He joked as he tried to open my blanket to take a look at it.

 

          "Hey!! Back off!!" I exclaimed frighteningly as I kicked him out of my bed, making him fall out of the bed to the floor. My face turned red like never before.

 

          "Aaaaaaaaaaaah!! I'm gonna cum. I'M GONNA CUM." He mimicked my tone, mocking me as he fondled himself and made a seductive face.

 

          In that moment, I was so ashamed.

 

          "I'm going to take a shower!!" I got up as I threw a pillow at him. I walked uncomfortably to the bathroom because of there was a lot.....of semen in my pants right now.

 

          Even though I felt bad about this dream because I was like thinking of Bolin in a dirty way, this dream made me feel really good because the ache in my cock now disappeared. As I finished taking a shower, I walked out of the bathroom, seeing Wing sit on his bed, giving me a teased look.

 

          "Who was it?" He asked.

 

          "Who was what?" I said as I walked to my bed.

 

          "In you dream, who was it?" 

 

          "Why would I tell you?" I narrowed my eyes at him as I laid on my bed.

 

          "Because I'm your twin, bro. I suppose to know everything about you."

 

          I hissed a little as I rolled my front away from him.

 

          "Hey! Don't sleep now. Who was it?"

 

          "Go to sleep, bro. I'm exhausted." I said in a cold tone.

 

          "Yeah, right. Exhausted from having sex with someone in your dream." He mocked me as he chuckled.

 

          I ignored him as I shut my eyes and slept.

 

          Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

 

* * *

In The Morning

* * *

 

 

In the morning, I woke up early for a morning jog. I walked to my usual starting spot near the Power Disc field. I jogged on the same path every day but I had to stop when I met Bolin at the place that my mom and aunt Lin used to fight each other. Normally, in this early there would be only myself around here but this morning I found Bolin was here too.  _'What is he doing here this early?!'_ I thought to myself as I stepped slowly and quietly backwards, hoping not to be noticed by him but the universe seemed to hate me, I stepped on a little rock on the ground that occurred out of nowhere, making me fall on the ground. As soon as butt hit with the ground and caused the voice, he turned to me and gave me a smile.

 

          "Hey, good morning Wei. What are you doing down there?" He teased as he started walking towards me, holding his hand out for me.

 

          I was really appreciated for his action but I just wasn't ready to meet him now according to the yesterday accident. So I decided to get up by myself quickly and then ran away as fast as I could in order to escape him, gladly he didn't follow me.

 

          I stopped far away from him near the Power Disc field. I looked at him from up here to make sure that he still at the courtyard. I stepped backwards as I turned back and saw Asami that standing really close to me. I jumped away from her with a frightened look. She was crossing her arms when I first saw her and now she was narrowing her eyes at me.

 

          "Oh, Asami!! You scared the Hell out of me." I exclaimed breathlessly.       

 

          "You're running away from someone?" She asked.

 

          "What are you talking about? I was running away from anything.....or anyone." I lied as my mouth went dry and shaking.

 

          "Even I'm not Aiwei, I still know you're lying."

 

          "What? I wasn't lying." I opposed.....well, I meant lied.

 

          "You have a feeling for him?" She asked as she walked pass me a bit to look at Bolin.

 

          "Him? Who?" I pretended that I didn't know who was  _him_  in her meaning. My sweat dropped to ground, my shaking knees were to shaking to allow me to run away from Asami.

 

          "Bolin." That's it. She said that.

 

          "What? N-no! NO!" I refused, rising my eyebrows, as I gave her a simper. "And by the way, how could I have a feeling for him? He's a man and I'm a man." I lied cheeky.

 

          "Oh, really?" She said as she gave me an I-DON'T-BUY-IT look. "I thought you have a feeling for him because he's funny, caring, sweet, handsome, good, and talkative-" She paused as she had a look on me. I bit my lips down so hard, concealing it from telling Asami the truth and then.....she gave me a devilish grin. "-and I also thought that you might like him because of his sparkly green eyes, strong two arms, huge chest, big groins and.......his well-built bo-"

 

          "YES!! I HAVE A FEELING FOR BOLIN SO NOW PLEASE, STOP IT!!" I burst out to interrupt her frothiness but then turned around to check if someone was around. Luckily, there was no one around here.

 

          "I knew it!! I knew there must be something going on about your feeling towards Bolin I just didn't expect it to be revealed this easy." She seemed so happy while I felt so bad that someone already knew my secret. "How long have you had a feeling for him?"

 

          "According to now.....two years." I confessed.

 

          "What? That's nonsense! You're telling me that you have had a feeling for him while he was in a relationship with your sister at the time?!"

 

          "I guess I am." I said, feeling desperately. "I'm such a shamelessness sassy person, right?"

 

          "No, you're not." She appeased me. "But now he's single. Why don't you try to confess you thing to him?"

 

          "Are you insane? It's obvious that he likes girl."

 

          "No, he doesn't. You know why he broke up with you sister, don't you?"

 

          "I have no idea. Opal told me nothing." 

 

          "It's because Bolin confess to your sister that he likes BOY."

 

          I lost in my mind for a minutes before returned into the physical world. "Are you serious?!" I asked her seriously.

 

          "Yes, of course. But still this is not the most surprise part."

 

          "Then what is it?"

 

          "Your sister seems to have no any kind of a sad reaction towards the break up." She said as she lowered her voice down.

 

          "What do you mean?" I was confused but I guessed I had noticed it too.

 

          "I don't know."

 

          We remained silent for a brief moment.

 

          "So now you know. What are you going to do?" She broke the silent with the......scariest question I had ever been asked.

 

          "I-I don't know." I said. 

 

          "Well, I guess you should do want your heart wants you to do." She said as grabbed my shoulder then walked away with the one last sentence. "Good luck, Wei."

 

          Now I knew about Bolin’s preference whether he liked boy, then what should I do next? Court him or just confess to him? _‘Maybe I should apologize him for what I have done to him yesterday first.’_ I suggested myself. I walked back to the court yard as brave as I could but I was aware of myself that I was still ashamed. I found him sit on a bridge, seedy.

 

          “Uh, hey Bolin.” I hailed as I sat next to him.

 

          “Wei?!” He exclaimed surprisingly. “Why did you run away from me?”

 

          “I’m sorry I just…..feel so shame and guilty and regret what I’ve done to you yesterday and think that you would probably now hate me.” I said as I avoided his gaze, expressing how guilty I feel.

 

          “How could I hate you, Wei?” He said as he held his hands out holding mines. “I could never ever ever hate you, Wei.”

 

          “What do you mean? Yesterday when we were in your room, I was throwing thing at you, shouting at you, and I even pushed you causing you to fall on the floor and then ran away. So you might became to hate me by all those reasons.” I said as I tried to pull my hands back but he even held them harder.

 

          “I mean what I have just said. ‘How could I hate you?’ You’re handsome, cute, smart, good, brave, sweet, and you’re so generous and kind to me.” He described me as he gave me a sweet and warm smile.

 

          “You really think so?” I blushed so hard at the way he described myself but I still wanted him to insist himself.

 

          “Of course.” He insisted.

 

          His intense look and sound made me believe him with all my heart. I breathed in then out noticeably preparing myself for the confession.

 

          “Bolin, I have something that I want to confess to you.” I made an eyes contact with him. My heat beat so fast and my mouth went dry.

 

          “What is it.” I felt he held my hands a little bit harder.

 

          “Bolin.” I repeated his name again to gather my confident. “I think I lov-“

 

          “What are you guys doing?” After hearing Wing’s voice…..I jumped.

 

          “Uh! Nothing!!” I exclaimed, looking at Bolin. “I….” I was so speechless at the time when I turned to see Wing again. His face was so serious. “I better go.”

 

          I rushed away from there as fast as I could and never looked back but I still noticed that Wing was following me. I continued walking and walking until I was stopped by Wing in the living room which was now empty.

 

          “What were you going to say to him?” He asked.

 

          “Nothing.” I lied to him over my shoulder, choosing not to face him.

 

          “LIAR!!” He said out loud as he turned me around and pushed me against the wall then heaved me up a bit.

 

          “You know what? Even without this stupid seismic sense I still always know when you’re hiding something. I hate it whenever you lie to me so I choose to ignore it but with this ability, it keeps reminding me all the time and it also allows me to know how big it is so DO NOT LIE TO ME!!”

 

          I was shocked. I had never seen Wing was this furious before.

 

          “I said it was NOTHING!” I still lied.

 

          “I said don’t LIE to m-“

 

          "It is none of your business, Wing.” I interrupted him with my narrowed eyes and the coldliest tone I had ever made.

 

          “None of my business, huh?” He repeated. His voice was shaking like he was going to cry. I noticed that his tear start to come out of his eyes. “FINE!” Wing shouted as he released me back on the ground and then walked away.

 

          As he left, I heard a little sobbing from him which made me feel so terrible. _‘Oh spirits! I made him cry.’_ I thought as I felt so guilty and regret. I was struggling to make my way to the sofa. I dropped my bottom on it then covered my face and began to cry. _‘Wing, I’m sorry.’_ I apologised Wing in my thought as I tried so hard to muffle my voice in my throat. Suddenly, there was a hand patting my back softly and when I looked up with my face that was now covered by my tear, it was my mother.

 

          “Mom?” I quickly wiped out my tears.

 

          “What’s wrong with you? Why are you crying, sweetie?” Her worried face made me burst out tears and cry harder.

 

          “I messed up, mom.” I said as I shoved my face to my mom’s shoulder.

 

          “You want to talk about it?” She asked as she rubbed my head.

 

          I pulled myself back to look at her. “I would love to, mom, but…..” I paused as I turned away from her. “-I can’t.”

 

          “Hmm, it’s alright, sweetie. I won’t rush you but please remember that I’m always here if you need any helps.” She said as tugged me I, hugging me tightly.

 

          “I will remember that, mom.” I hugged her back, tightly, feeling her motherly warmth and love that no one else had for me.

 

          “You want to have some fun outside Zaofu?” She asked.

 

          “Uh, what?” I pulled myself back, rising my eyebrows in surprise.

 

          “Camping, with your friend and your brother and sister.” She suggested eagerly yet still worried towards my seedy look. “Look, sweetheart, I may not know what your problem is but trust me the nature would help you to get relax and otherwise it would be fun.”

 

          “Hmm, that’s probably a good idea.” I said, rising my voice at the last word to express to my mom how excited I was, as I gave her a smile and a hug. “Thank you, mom. You’re the best mother in the world.”

 

          “For you, my metal son.” She hugged back.

 

* * *

At Dinner

* * *

 

 

          Since the fight I had with Wing this morning, we had not spoken to each other all day even now so I pretended that the fight we had on this morning simply didn’t happen and asked everyone out for camping like what my mom had suggested.

 

          “Uh, everyone, may I have your attention please?” I said out loud to draw everyone’s attention. “I was thinking…..about having fun outside Zaofu and I want you guys to come too.”

 

          Everyone seemed so confused at what I had just said.

 

          “I mean camping outside Zaofu tomorrow. What do you guys think?”

 

          “How long?” Korra asked from the other side.

 

          “I was planning…..for three days two night trip.” I answered.

 

          “That’s GREAT idea.” Bolin said eagerly, making me blushed.

 

          “Yeah, why not?” Korra added.

 

          “I’m sure there is going to be a lot of interested things happen out there.” Asami said as she gave a teased look. “So I’m in.”

 

          “And you? Mako?” I asked him across the table.

 

          “Of course, I’ll go. How could I leave my brother to be alone in the woods? He would probably groan for his big brother during the night time.” He teased Bolin as he rubbed his head.

 

          “Hey, I’m twenty-one, Mako. Not ten.” He opposed as he turned away with a touchy face, making everyone laughs except Wing. (Even Huan was giggling!!)

 

          “I’m in.” Opal said.

 

          “That’s great! And what about you, my big metal artist brother?” I asked Huan as I tried to tease him with a rueful face. “It was such a long time ago since we had fun together.”

 

          “Who said I’m not going?” He responded with a one-sided smile which meant YES.

 

          “Really?! Everybody comes?! I’m sure it’s going to be the most fun trip we have ever-“

 

          “And tell me who said I’m going.” Wing interrupted as he stood up harshly, walking out of the dining room.

 

          “Oh my. Is Wing okay, Wei?” My mother asked me worrying about Wing.

 

          I let out a frustrated sigh as I stood up, turning to mom. “I’m going to talk to him.” I said as I walked out of the room, heading straight to my room.

 

* * *

In The Twin Room

* * *

 

 

As I arrived I opened the door and saw Wing sitting on his bed with a furious face. I entered the room and shut the door quietly.

 

          “What is wrong with you, Wing?” I began to ask.

 

          “Huh! Who cares?” He asked sarcastically, ignoring my question.

 

          “I do.”

 

          “You do WHAT?!” He asked me loudly and angrily as he stood up. “All you do is ignore me. I don’t know but somehow I feel we’re growing apart and I don’t like it. I FUCKING FUCKING FUCKING HATE IT!!!!”

 

          “Wing!! That’s nonsense! How could we are growing apart?"

 

          “It’s because you always lie to me and keep hiding things away from me. You have never lied to me before!!”

 

          “Wing!! It’s not like that! I am not hiding anything from you. I jus-“

 

          “STOP IT!!” He interrupted me loudly making me flinch a little. “I don’t want another lie from you…...not anymore.” He said as he cried tearfully. “You know what? I feel so painful every time you lie to me. It's like I’m not important to you, it's like I’m not your twin but someone else, it's like I am someone intangible to you, and it's like-“

 

          “Enough……….” I tugged him in hardly, hugging him, as hard as I could, like I was not going to let him go anywhere. I was crying too, very hard. “I heard enough so please stop it…..I can’t take your reproach anymore. Wing, I’m sorry…..I am so so Sorry, Wing…..do you hear me?.....I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry! Please forgive me.”

 

          Wing’s reaction is not what I was expecting. He hugged me back so that meant a good news. We remained like that for awhile, awhile……………….awhile and awhile had passed so I thought that this was the perfect time to settle things up.

 

          “Hey Wing, listen.” I said as I pulled myself back and wiped out Wing’s tears. “I wasn’t hiding anything from you. I am just……….not ready to tell this kind of stuff to you, to anyone yet but I promise when I am ready…..you will be the first one would I would like to tell.” I explained as I tried to smile and wiped out my tears. “Could you live with that?”

 

          “Yes, I could. How couldn’t I?” He said with a smile.

 

          “But still…..I couldn’t treat you like a brother.”

 

          “W-what do you mean?” He said with a broken voice.

 

          “Because we’re more than a brother, we’re twin…..with the same blood and flesh. We are never ever going to grow apart and we will love each other….forever. I love you my half.” I hugged him again but this time was not for interrupting something but for my beloved half. He hugged me back too.

 

          “So, are you still not going to come with us tomorrow?” I asked as I jabbed his shoulder.

 

          “Of course, I’m going. How could I miss the fun?” He said with his voice now back to normal.

 

          We talked so much after our made up as we started packing stuffs for three days trip outside Zaofu. I couldn’t imagine my life without him, without my half, I might couldn’t survive. After finished packing stuffs, and taking a shower, we decided to put our bed together so tonight we could sleep a little bit closer. <3

 


	2. ~The Confession~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suyin told Wei that camping outside Zaofu with his friends and siblings might be able to help him feels better.............and it really does! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ENJOY~~ :D

          In the morning after breakfast, we started our adventure by traveling north to the mountain, into the forest. On the way to the camping site, we rested a bit as we had lunch. When we were about to leave, I got to pee. I excused myself and ran into the woods, not so far but far enough to get out of everybody’s sights. When I finished, I tugged my member back in my pants but suddenly, I heard a sound of someone stepping on a stick and made it goes _crack_. I turned back instinctively and bent up a boulder that was ready to shoot.

 

          “Whoa!! Easy, Wei! It’s me.” Bolin exclaimed in a very frightened look.

 

          “Bolin?” I said as I let the boulder go. “You scared the hell out of me.”

 

          “Did I?” He said as he rubbing his head. “Sorry.”

 

           “Never mind. You came to get me?” I asked.

 

          “Uh….no, I came here because I have something to talk to you.” He answered.

 

          “Really? About what?”

 

           “Back in Zaofu, you said you’re going to confess something to me but you haven’t because of Wing came out of nowhere and interrupted it. So what is it?”

 

          “Uh……um……I-I can’t remember.” I pretended that I couldn’t remember it because what if he didn’t have a thing for me like I had for him; it’s going to ruin this trip!

 

           “Oh….um, okay.” He went along with it so easy, easier than I’ve expected. I could tell that he was trying to smile to cover his noticeably disappointed look that totally made me feel guilty of lying to him.

 

          “Uh, Bolin, I-”

 

          “WEI~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!” Somebody shouted out my name, interrupting what I was about to say to Bolin. “BOLIN~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!” I knew it this time. I was Mako who was shouting. “WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?! WE’RE LEAVING!!”

 

         “I think we should go back.” I suggested.

 

          “Yeah.” He agreed as he gave me a little grin.

 

           As we walked back, I felt really guilty all the way back to the others because of Bolin’s disappointed face. ‘How could he be this disappoint?’ I could only wonder about it because I had no courage of asking him.

 

          “What’s taking you guys so long?” Mako asked as we approached to him.

 

           “Sorry, just a little conversation was going on.” Bolin answered.

 

          “We should keep moving. Time flies.” Wing urged us as he gestured us to follow him.

 

          We kept moving, straight to the camping site. After we arrived, we hurried set our camp so we could rest a bit before having dinner. There were only four tents for us; one for Korra and Asami, one for Huan and Opal, one for Bolin and Mako, and the other one for me and Wing. As we finished and was about to put our stuffs in, Asami stopped us.

 

          “Hey guys, why don’t we do it a little more excited?” Asami said.

 

          “What are you talking about?” Mako asked, confusingly.

 

          “I was talking about we should draw a lots, to choose randomly who to sleep with tonight.” She explained.

 

          “Sounds FUN!!” Wing said excitedly, punching his fist to the air.

 

          “Count me in!!” Bolin added.

 

          “I think it would be awkward but I guess I could use some different experiences.” Opal said as she grinned in an embarrassment.

 

          “Whatever.” Wing bored.

 

          “Yeah, sure. Fun.” Mako murmured.

 

          “But I think this is absolutely the most ridiculous idea I have ever heard.” Korra opposed.

 

         “You think I’m ridiculous?” Asami said, gazing at Korra.

 

          “Uh! No, my sweetest sugar. I just don’t want you sleep with the other, I mean what if you have to sleep with Mako?” Korra reasoned.

 

          “Excuse me?” Mako flinched.

 

          “Who knows? Maybe you and I got to sleep together.” Asami soothed Korra. “I just want to have fun.”

 

          “Alright, sweetie. Whatever you want.” Korra went along.

 

         “Aw, you are the cutest avatar I have ever met.” Asami said, teasing with Korra’s cheeks.

 

          ‘So how many Avatar she has exactly met before?’ I thought and chuckled in my mind.

 

          “You, Wei? You haven’t said anything yet.” Bolin asked.

 

         “Well, I think I’m in.” I answered as I shrugged.

 

         Asami made an eight different-colored pieces; including blue, red, green, and orange, with two pieces in each color then put it into a little sack.

 

          “Lady’s first.” Asami said as she held the sack to Opal.

 

          “Let’s see it show it in union then.” Opal said as she picked up her piece, gripping it tight.

 

          As everybody finished picked their own piece, I was the last one who picked. I got a green one.

 

          “On three.” Asami said as she started counting. “One, Two, Three.”

 

          As soon as everyone opened up their hand, I wandered my eyes around to check who got another green one. What I saw was Wing got red, Huan got blue, Opal got red, Asami got orange, Korra got orange, Mako got blue, so that meant……….Bolin got G-R-E-E-N. _‘Sleep with Bolin!!’_ The idea of it made me want to faint away, not that I didn’t like it, I liked it but I thought tonight was a little bit too early to have- _‘Wait……what am I thinking right now?!’_ I shouted in my thought. _‘We’re camping in the middle of the woods! Not in a hotel! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why did I even think about such a thing?’_ I insulted myself in thought about thinking dirty to Bolin while Korra seemed so happy. 

 

          “Yes!!! We got to sleep together!!” Korra said in delight as she hugged and heaved Asami up.

 

          “You said like we have never slept together before.” Asami claimed.

 

          “I mean in a tent.” Korra corrected.

 

          Asami sighed. “Then carry me in.” Asami teased.

 

          “EASY.” Korra said as she went to grabbed her and Asami’s stuffs then went into the tent while she was still carrying Asami.

 

          “Looks like we have to sleep together tonight.” Mako said to Huan.

 

          “Don’t worry. I’m not a snorer.” Huan said as he went into the tent.

 

          Mako sighed as he followed Huan into the tent.

 

          “It’s nice to get a chance to sleep with you again, littler brother.” Opal said, rubbing Wing’s head.

 

          “Yes, it is, my big sister.” He agreed as he giggled. “Looks like we have to separate from each other these two nights, bro. Have fun sleeping with Bolin!” He said as he jabbed my shoulder a little then went to pick his stuff and followed Opal into the tent.

 

          _‘Yeah, have fun with Bolin.’_ I thought.

 

          “Soooo…..we have to sleep together. What do you think?” He asked.

 

 _‘What did he just ask me?’_ I thought. “Uh, great! I really love to- um, I mean it’s great.” I answered with an embarrassed smiled. Bolin shot me back a smile.

 

          I entered the tent and put my stuff down, setting my sleeping bag ready.

 

          “So tell me, have you gotten someone in your mind yet? You’re twenty.” Bolin asked. I was totally shocked by his question.

 

          “What do you mean ‘Got someone’?”

 

          “I mean, you know, girls. Is there anyone in your mind?”

 

          Bolin asked me if there was any girls in my mind?! Now I really wanted to say to him ‘Oh no, Bolin, I don’t have any girls in my mind because you’re a boy.’ Or maybe ‘Bolin, how could I have anyone if you still stuck in my mind.’ But I couldn’t.

 

          “Oh, um, no, no, I don’t really have any _‘girls’_ in my mind.” I said as I gave him an embarrassed chuckle and rubbed my head.

 

          “So that means you don’t have _‘anyone’_ in your mind?”

 

          _‘Why he asked me again? Was he trying to say that I am gay? Well yeah, I guess I am.’_ I thought.

 

          “Wait. You’re saying that I might be…………..…like that?” I said as I rose my eyebrows.

 

          “Uh, I’m sorry. I just wondered. I didn’t mean to insult you or something I just, um, I just-”

 

          “It’s okay, Bolin.” I interrupted. “I don’t mind.”

 

          Bolin seemed so guilty so I jabbed his shoulder a little, hoping that it would help him. It worked! He grinned a bit and that was totally enough for me.

 

          “Are you hungry? I have planned for a Barbecue Party. Do you want to help me get it ready?” I asked eagerly.

 

          “You know what? I’m an ALWAYS-HUNGRY-MAN!!” He said, rubbing his stomach, as he licked his lips.

 

          “Then let’s go.” I said with a little giggle because of his funniness.

 

          Outside, there was no sign of anybody but me and Bolin. The others might be really tired and rested in their tents. I asked Bolin to bend up the earth in a circle form to be a seats and a circle-formed fire blocker at the center while I was going to find something to be a fuels. As we finished from each of our duty, I and Bolin helped each other preparing a skewers for everyone. I was kind of enjoyed this preparation so much because we played, we laughed, and we were sloppy by all the messes that we teases and smearing on each other, and our laughter seemed to be the reason that made everyone get out of their tents.  

 

          “What are you guys doing?” Mako said as he rubbed his eyes like he was just awaked.

 

          “Oh hey, Mako! You’re just in time! We’re making a barbecue. Would you mind lighting up the fire over there?” I said as I pointed him to the fire blocker with a fuels in it.

 

          “Okay.” He said then shot a small fire ball into the fireplace.

 

          “Why didn’t you call me?” Wing asked me a little touchy.

 

          “Uh, I’m sorry, bro. I thought you might be really exhausted so I let you rest.” I explained as I held my hand out to grab his shoulder but he whisked it.

 

          “Don’t touch me.” He said as he made a serious look on his face but then turned to be a smirk. “Your hands are full of messes, my half.”

 

          “Oh, I’m sorry.” I said as I checked my hands and chuckled a little.

 

           “Why don’t you two go clean up and leave the rest to us?” Asami offered as she gave me a grin, evil one.

 

           Oooooh!!! I knew what you were up to Asami. I narrowed my eyes at her to let her knew that I was aware of what she was trying to make it happens but she just shot me back a shrugged.

 

           “Fine.” I said as I let out a frustrated sigh. “Come on, Bolin.”

 

          I and Bolin walked to the river that not so far but far enough to get out of anybody’s sights. As we arrived, we sat by the river and started to clean ourselves.

 

           “I was fun cooking with you, Bolin.” I said without turning to him, only focusing on cleaning my mess.

 

          “Yeah, I felt that way too.” He agreed.

 

          Then a brief moment of silent came in…….but suddenly, Bolin breathed in and out noticeably, like he was smoldering something for a very long time, and turned to me.

 

          “Wei……” He called.

 

           “Yes?” I replied politely.

 

          “I have something…… _’important’……_ to tell you.”

 

          “Uh.” I exclaimed, trembling and wondering about what was he going to say. “W-what is it?”

 

          “I………..” He paused as he moved closer to me but still sat on his knees and then he held out his hands to hold mines, looking at me intensely and by his look, my heart shivered because his intense face mixed with the sunset light was the sexiest thing I had ever seen. He closed his eyes as he breathed in and out one more round before he opened them and then he said “I love you, Wei.”

 

          At the first moment of hearing that…..I was supposed to be happy and said something like ‘Oh My Spirits, I love you too, Bolin.’ or maybe ‘Aw, I love you even more, Bolin.’ But instead of doing things like those, I gasped and was totally speechless and my eyes also shook, looking at him because I was too startled, well, mixed with happy and stirred.

 

          “A…….a…….I…….” I really wanted to confess to him but my heart beat too fast and my lungs were totally squeezed that making me breathless and unable to speak.

 

          “Uh, I understand that if you would disgust me. I’m sorry.” He said in a broken voice as he let go of my hands, standing up and then walked away with his head down.

 

          I sat there for a seconds before realized that he was walking away. “Bolin!! Wait!!” I shouted his name to make him stop as I stood up but he just covered his eyes with his arm and started to run. I ran as fast as I could and could reached him easily by my agility. As soon as he was in a distant of my arms, I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to face me and then KISS(ed) him. As I kissed him deeper, I pushed him against the tree harshly, causing his back to go _bang!!_ Even though I kissed him, I didn’t feel the feeling of his lips responding mines so I pulled myself back I saw him dumbfounded staring at me. “I’m SORRY!! I thought you would love tha-” And now he kissed me.

 

          So this is it, the feeling of his lips against mines that I had always wanted to feel. He pushed his lips in deeper until his tongue touched mind, making me let out a soft passionately moan. He turned me around and pushed me against the tree just like I did to him, his hands started to survey my body. His lips glided over mines and he kept pushing deeper and deeper that made me gripped his back tightly to send out the fluster I got. I bit his under lip lightly, making him moaned out in respond and then he started to make his way down along to my neck. He kissed and bit my neck frantically, making my heart and my body shivered in delight and I moaned louder. “Allow me.” I said in a breathless as I pushed him to the ground. “Uh! Wei-”I shut his mouth by kissing him and started to lose a control of myself as I kissed him more and more satisfied and crazier. My hand was rubbing and gripping his hair behind his head while the other making its way under his shirt; his muscles were really intensely tight and massive, I could feel a goosebumps all over his body. By now, his lower part was in the middle between my legs which meant I was lying on him. I started to push my hips against his, he responded by grabbing my butt and pressed and squeezed it. I pulled myself back up a bit to catch some air before gave him a smirk and then took out his shirt and continued kissing and arousing him. I was so high at the moment and unable to stop and when I was about to put my hand into his pants, he stopped me by pulling back my head.

 

          “Wei! Wei! We have to get back. It’s getting darker.” He said in a very breathless voice as he pulled himself up for a sitting position while I was still on top of him, making my legs spread to the two sides of his hips.

 

          “Yeah.” I agreed breathlessly as I placed my forehead against his and looked into his eyes. “I love you too, Bolin.”

 

          He gave me a sweet smile and stood up, carrying me up with him. I jumped down so he could bend out the dirt on his body and put his shirt back on.

 

          “So, Wei, before we head back to the others…..I really want to ask you something.”

 

          “What is it?” I said as I walked a bit up to him.

 

          He coughed a bit to clear his throat. “Wei Beifong.” He said my full name, that totally made me blushed, as he grabbed my hands and held them tight with his(s). “Would you be my boyfriend?”

 

          I had been absent-minded for a seconds before I responded to him. “Yes……YES!!!!” I answered him very delightful and loud as I nodded very fast and then jumped to him, hugging him. “I love you, Bolin!”

 

          “I love you too, Wei.” He told me as he hugged me back and gave me a soft kiss.

 

          We smiled at each other, holding hands, as we walked through the forest back to the others in a dim of sunset.

 

          I had never ever felt this happy before, it was like my dream just came true. For now, the feeling of Bolin’s strong warm hand was the only thing that keeping me in the real world. I smiled all the way back and I couldn’t see how it could disappear.

 

          As we arrived, it was dark but the fire was so bright and warm, we let go of our hands before approaching to the others or it was going to be some sort of panic-stricken event.

 

          “Oh hey you two!! Sit over here.” Opal said as she patted the seat right next to her. “We haven’t eaten anything yet; we’re waiting for you guys.”

 

          “And it was suffering~~!” Wing said as he hunched forward, covering his stomach with his hands.

 

          “Thanks everybody for waiting for us.” I thanked as I sat down next to and ridiculed him a little.

 

          “Uh, Wei? Why is your neck is red?” Wing asked me as he grabbed my chin and forced my head up and I heard Asami burst out a little giggled.

 

          “Uh!” I exclaimed as I glanced at Bolin then back to Wing. I didn’t realized that his bites and kissed he gave me were going to leave a red masks on my neck. “I……I, uh, um, I was-”

 

          “Was hit by a branch!” Bolin covered me up as he grabbed my shoulder and mocked me even it was not true. “Wing, you really need to his face. Such likes a birdhorse got hit by a boulder in its face!” When the sentence ended, everybody was quiet……then burst out a huge laugh.

 

 _‘Birdhorse got hit by a boulder in its face?! Seriously, Bolin?’_ I was kind of embarrassed a lot by that. Although, his covering up plan seemed to work so well, I was still afraid of Wing’s seismic sense, the ability that allow the user to sense a vibration through the ground and also detect lie, that me just learned it from mom but when I was turning to look at him………he was laughing so hard, too hard to detect any kind of vibration at all.

 

          “Come on everyone!! Stop laughing and let’s eat.” I said as I grabbed a mixed skewer and grilled it.

 

          As we ate, we talked about the war of Kuvira that we had fought together and how sick it was. But this kind of stuff should have been talked during the camping so I decided to come with something that might be enjoyable.

 

          “So…..what are you guys gonna do after returning to the Republic City?” I asked as I put a piece of meat in my mouth.

 

          “Well, I kinda missed my home back in the Southern Water Tribe so I’m planning to stay and rest there for a……um…….weeks maybe, then come back to the Republic City to stay with Asami.” Korra explained her plan thoroughly as she played with her firebending.

 

          “And while Korra is gone….I’m going to invent some brand new car and technology to sell.” Asami came up with her plan. I nodded then turned to Mako.

 

          “Me? Nothing much……just go back to kick a criminal’s asses.”

 

          “And you, Bolin? Any plans?” I asked him.

 

          “Uh, I, um, I….don’t have any plans yet.” He said as he put down his skewer and rubbed his head.

 

          “Do you want to stay here?” I asked him automatically and inadvertently.

 

          “Wh-what?” He was startled and so was everyone.

 

          “I mean since you don’t have any plans yet, you could stay here and learn metalbending with us…..and maybe you could teach us lavabending sometime though.” I explained as I heard Wing swallowed down so hard.

 

          “YEAH!! Lavabending!! You could teach us LAVABENDING!!” Wing said eagerly as he punced the air.

 

          “Um…..well, that probably is good idea but your mom is going to be okay with this? I mean if you want me to stay here I have nowhere to stay but in your house.” He was worried.

 

          “I’m sure she’ll be more than okay. She wishes us our best.” I said as I gave him a warm grin. “Right, Wei?”

 

          “Yeah and in the meantime you’re in the Zaofu, we can teach you to play Power Disc and have a lot of fun too!!” Wing added.

 

          “Sweet~” Bolin said as he gave me and Wing a HUGE smile.

 

* * *

2 Hour Passes

* * *

 

 

          “Very well people, I think we have enough fun for tonight, we should get some rest, and tomorrow we still have a lot of fun to have.” Asami suggested everyone but I deeply felt that her desire was just wanted me and Bolin get together faster because of that kind of evil grin she gave me.

 

          “Finally.” Huan said as he yawned as stretched, standing up and walking to the tent.

 

          “Yeah, good night everyone.” Opal yawned and covered her mouth. “Come on, Wing. Let’s go to bed.” She held Wing’s hand as she stood up then pulled him into the tent.

 

          “Good night, bro.” He said as he waved at me before entering the tent.

 

          “Night.” I murmured quietly, responding to him.

 

          “Then shall we?” Bolin asked behind me as he grabbed my shoulder, causing me to flinch a little.

 

          “Uh, yeah, why not.” I said as I grinned. “But let me put the fire out first.”

 

          “Ahem, excuse me fellow, you got two firebenders standing over here.” She said as she waggled her finger at the direction of herself and Mako then bent the fire out of the fire place, fading it away. “Come Asami, you need a beauty sleep.” She said with a giggle then wrapped her arm around Asami and walked her into the tent.

 

          “Night, Bo. Night, Wing.” Mako said as he grabbed Bolin’s shoulder and looked at me.

 

          “Uh….I’m Wei, actually.” I corrected his misunderstanding.

 

          “Oh, I’m sorry. It’s really hard to tell when you’re in the dark.” He said and shrugged. “Well, good night, by the way.”

 

          “Sleep tight, Mako.” I responded.

 

          As I saw Mako entered the tent, I felt Bolin’s arm around myself. I smiled at me and walked each other into the tent. He dropped himself on his sleeping bag and rested his head on his hand, looking at me while I was taking off my shirt and changed into singlet, and I noticed his sight the he set on me.

 

          “Why are you looking at me like that?” I asked him suspiciously.

 

          “You are really sexy in that singlet, you know?” He complimented with a predator-liked face he had on.

 

          “Aw, thank you, Mr.Bolin. Why don’t you take your shirt off too? Aren’t you hot?” I said as I gave him a challenging look.

 

           “I am totally _‘HOT’_ ” He said as he took off his shirt, revealing his huge massive naked torso.

 

           “You absolutely are.” I said with a mesmerized face and then I turned into a serious face and moved closer to him. “Bolin, would you mind if I asked you something?”

 

           “No, what is it?”

 

           “How exactly did you break up with my sister?” His face became frustrated by my question.

 

           “Well, do you remember when you were thrown by your aunt across the pit for me to catch you?”

 

          “Then I touched your face and fell for you ever since.” I said with a giggle and I was totally blushed. “What about it?”

 

           “That’s the reason”

 

           “Uh, what?” I was confused.

 

            “Your touch on my face, that’s the thing.” He explained. “Ever since we got off that pit, whenever Opal touched any parts of my body or kissed me, the feeling of your touch has always occurred in my heart. I couldn’t guess it to be anything but love. When the passed, about four months and I just couldn’t take it anymore so I decided to confess to your sister about this feeling. When I told her, she said she understood and really happy that I told her this because-”

 

          “So you’re saying that you and my sister were broken up because of me by one touch?!” I said really mad but still kept my voice down. “Now I know the thing….how could I even look at her or talk to her. I couldn’t even think of her right now and-”

 

           “Because she was having someone else too.” He finished his interrupted sentence in swift in order to get over my speech.

 

           “W-what do you mean?” I gasped and was confused.

 

          “He’s an airbender like her.” He said really seedy. “You should know that I and you sister didn’t really love each other that way at the first place. I was suggested by Mako and the fact that she just wanted to try so…..we, you know, we-”

 

           “Shh, say no more.” I pressed my index on his lips, shutting him as I leaned in and kissed him gently. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.”

 

          “You know what? If you are going to that again we better put the lantern out first…..people could see us from the outside.”

 

          “Like this?” I asked as I put out the lantern.

 

          “Absolutely.” He answered as he leaned in and kissed me more passionate than the earlier one.

 

          I pulled myself back and pulled my sleeping bag closer to his then laid down on it. “Good night, Bolin.”

 

          “Good night to you to, boyfriend.” He said as he shoved his arm behind my head to let me chock on his shoulder then pulled me in and kissed my forehead. With his arm around me, we remained hugging like that all the rest of the night. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Next Chapter Will Be Posted On Or Around The 1st Of March. :)  
> Remember......Please Feel Free To Give Me A Kudo Or Comment If You Have Any Feels Towards This Story. :)  
> I Just Got Tumblr!! Please Follow Me > marisweibeifong.tumblr.com > For More Detail About My Fics And Dicuss About Everything LOL. I Post And Reblog Everything There. :)  
> And Guys.....Please Give Me Some Feedback So I Could Know How Do You Guys Think Of My Fiction. :D


	3. ~Under The Moon~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the day 2 of their camping trip and Wei and Bolin have a lot of fun together but wait...........what kind of 'fun' they have?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE ENJOY~~ :D

          In the morning, the air was a little bit cold but I still felt comfortable on Bolin’s warm naked torso. I grabbed his arm, which was around me, softly and heaved it over my head to get out of his cuddling, then put it carefully beside him. As I got out of his cuddling, I stood up, turning around quietly to grab my shirt then put it on in a second thought. As I was about to get up, Bolin grabbed my wrist and then he pulled me to him harshly, making me fall on him.

 

          “Where are you going, sweetie?” He asked as he forced himself up and gave me a morning kiss. “Good morning.”

 

           “Good morning.” I responded to him as I stood up, reaching my hand out for him. “I’m going to find something to eat. Come with me?”

 

          “You shouldn’t ask.” He said, giving me a grin, as he grabbed his shirt and held my hand for a support then he pulled himself up.

 

           I waited for him to put his shirt on outside. Outside, there was no one here, maybe it was too early. I enjoyed the nature and the cold air for a seconds before Bolin unexpectedly hugged me from behind, frightening me.

 

            “Bolin, what are you doing?!” I exclaimed quietly as I tried to struggle myself out of his hug but that just made him hug me tighter.

 

           “Hugging, can’t you tell?” He said as he rubbed his head to my neck. “It’s so cold out here and I really need someone to hug.”

 

          “Then bend some lava for yourself, Bolin.”

 

          “No, you’re hotter than my lava.”

 

           “Stop it, Bolin.” I said as I wandered my eyes around to check if someone was there. “Someone might see us.”

 

           He went “Uhuh.” but he did not stop but necked me harder.

 

          “Bolin, please…..stop.” I begged him as folded my neck to block it from Bolin.

 

          “Okie Dokie, I’m done teasing.” He said with a giggle then let go of myself. “Why are you afraid of anyone knowing about this anyway?”

 

           “I’m just…..not ready to tell this kind of stuff to anyone yet.” I paused as I looked at Wing’s tent. “Even to Wing.”

 

          “It’s alright, Wei.” He soothed me, patting my shoulder.

 

          “You seem so confident about this kind of stuff. Don’t you have anyone that you think they would against your couple? I mean-” I paused as I leaned near him and said “-your couple that is male.” quietly.

 

          “Oh-oo.” He exclaimed as he covered his mouth with his hand. “Last time I checked….yes, I have one.”

 

          “What? Who?” I said a bit scared.

 

          “It’s Mako.” He answered quietly.

 

          “W-what with him?” I said as my sweat dropped down. It was terrified of hearing that your boyfriend’s brother was going to hate you whenever he finds out that you were dating his brother.

 

          “Well, he-”

 

          “Good morning, you two~” Wing greeted out of nowhere.

 

          “Uh! Wing, good morning.” I responded to him shockingly as I took a glance at Bolin with a frightened face. “D-didn’t see you’re there. How long have you been waking up?”

 

          “Just a few hours before you guys. I woke up early for a jog in the nature and guess what I found!!”

 

          “What is it?!” Bolin asked in excitement as he bit his nails.

 

          ‘Such a good mover star.’ I thought of Bolin’s action that changed easily.

 

          “A waterfall!!” Wing answered as he gestured how big it was.

 

          “Really? That’s wonderful!” Bolin said as he expressed how excited he was. “How about we go there this afternoon and have fun, like swimming or something, eh?”

 

           “That’s what I have been thinking about!”

 

          “Yeah guys, I’m really excited for you too but before this afternoon, could we find something to eat first?” I said as I covered my stomach. “I’m hungry as hell!”

 

          “Me too!” Wing agreed.

 

          I, Bolin, and Wing, we were having a little breakfast while the others still slept in their tents. As we ate, we shared our eartbending techniques and talked all stuffs about the bendings. Bolin told us about his story of saving the world from villains and all of the other storied he had been through, making me realized that I was now dating one of the greatest hero in this world.

 

* * *

 In The Afternoon

* * *

 

          In the afternoon, we prepared to travel to the waterfall Wing told us about.

 

          “Are we ready to leave?” Wing asked everyone eagerly as he cheered everyone up with his gesture.

 

          “Always am.” Bolin responded as he turned to me and I nodded.

 

          “Wait! Let me put my sunscreen on first.” Asami said as she poured her cream on her hand and rubbed it on her body.

 

          “Hey, sweetsugar, could you put your sunscreen on me too?” Korra asked.

 

          “You’re already tanned, Korra.” Asami teased with a giggle, making Korra embarrassed and rub her head. “Alright, I’m finished.”

 

          “Great! Then let’s go.” Wing said.

 

          As we traveled to the waterfall, Bolin and I were at the end of the line, a little bit separating from the others.

 

          “So……Bolin, how many people you have ever been dated with?” I asked, a little embarrassed about my question.

 

          “Um……” He mumbled as he counted his fingers and then said “Four.” and then he scratched his head. “Why?”

 

          “Uh, I was just wondering.” I excused with an embarrassed laugh as I shrugged because I didn’t even know I even asked him.

 

           “Well, the first one was General Iroh the second, the youngest general of all time and the crown prince of the Fire Nation; the second one was Eska, the nowadays chief of the Northern Water Tribe; the third on was Ginger, the Republic City most famous mover star; and the last one was your sister, the first and the only airbender of the Beifong family.” I listened to him introducing everyone he had ever dated with and I stopped walking when he was done. “Uh, Wei, are you okay?”

 

           “T-they are all more superior than me.” I said with my broken voice. “Why are you even dating me? I have nothing to compare to them.”

 

            “That is what I like about you, bae.” He said as he grabbed my chin, forcing my head up to make me look into his sparkly green eyes. “You’re more handsome and younger than general Iroh, you’re kinder and better than Eska, you’re hotter and honest to me than Ginger, and plus your generosity, attentiveness, gentleness, and your cuteness, they don’t have anything that is gonna make me love them more than love you and the most important thing of all is……..” He paused as he held my hands tightly and leaned forward, getting closer to me. “………you love me more than the others. I can feel it, these are the reasons why I love you, Wei, why I care about you so much.”

 

          “Bolin, I-” I gasped as I took the air in. “I love you so much.”

 

          We remained looking in each other eyes for a minutes but as soon as I felt the vibration of someone’s footstep traveling through the ground, heading at our direction, I jumped away from Bolin instantly and acted normal as I could.

 

           “What’s making you guys so slow?” Huan suspected with his hand on his chin as usual.

 

          “Uh! W-we’re sorry. We’re chit-chatting.” I covered as I and Bolin started to walk again.

 

          “Wait.” Huan said as he narrowed his eyes at us, making me and Bolin stopped with a shiver. “Hmmmmmmm……”

 

           “Uh….what’s wrong, bro?” I asked him as he narrowed his eyes at us harder, looking like he was suspecting something about me and Bolin, and my sweat started to drop down.

 

          “Whatever.” He let it go as he shrugged and continued walking away, making me and Bolin let out a huge relieved sigh.

 

          I gave Bolin a shrug and gestured him to keep moving. As soon as we caught with the others, we arrived. This waterfall was filled with a lot of beautiful natures, it was the most beautiful waterfall I had ever seen in my or maybe it was because this was the first waterfall I had ever seen my whole life. I had lived and grown up with all my life in Zaofu and never been anywhere before until I was caught and taken away by Kuvira. The pool that waterfall fell in was rather deep but still not deep enough to drown any of us. Bolin and Wing quickly took off their shirts then ran toward the pool and jumped in.

 

          “Come on, guys!! The water is GREAT!” Wing persuaded as he got to the water surface and spilled out some water.

 

          I took my shirt off as I stepped backward a little before I started to run. When I reached at the edge of the pool, I bent up the earth to launch myself up high into the air. I performed a triple flips and splashed into the water, causing it to ripple and splash wildly. I swam up to the surface as I shook my head a little to get rid of the water.

 

          “Awesome, Wei!!” Bolin cheered.

 

          “Pfff, you called that awesome? Please.” Korra said from the ground, starting to do what I had done earlier. “WATERBENDING BOMB!!!!!!!!!!” She yelled loudly from above.

 

          As soon as her body hit the water, the water burst out, becoming a huge tide that was causing all three of us exclaimed and choked.

 

          “Hey!! Not fair! You’re a waterbender!!” I opposed.

 

          “Then what?” She ignored with a laugh.

 

          Soon Mako jumped into the pool and followed by Asami and Opal, leaving Huan alone on the ground.

 

           “Are you going to just stand there, froze like a statue, or come play with us, brother?” Wing asked teasingly.

 

          “Uh, I pass.” He said, motioning us to leave him alone.

 

          Wing turned to me, giving me a signal and I nodded in respond. We got out of the pool, rushing toward Huan. As soon as he reached him, he locked our brother’s arms while I carried his legs. Huan tried to struggle so hard to break himself free from the Beifong Twin’s lock but his skinny body just couldn’t effect any kind of damage to us. We walked to the rim of the pool and started to swing him.

 

          “On three, Wei!” Wing prepped.

 

          “Got it!” I responded.

 

          “No, no, no! Don’t you dare!” Huan yelled.

 

          “One, Two, THREE!!!” When the signal was gone, we threw Huan into the pool, making everyone laugh in fun.

 

          Huan coughed as soon as he got to the water surface. “You!! You two little-”

 

          I and Wing interrupted him by jumping in next to him, causing the water to splash at him that made him hissed a little.

 

          “You wanna have fun? Then try this!” Huan said as he splashed the water at everyone that was near him rapidly.

 

          Everyone splashed the water at each other, having so much fun and satisfaction. I was having a lot of fun too but suddenly, I felt someone pinched my butt so I was startled and turned instinctively to check out who it was but all I got was a bunch of water hitting my face.

 

          “Haha! Gotcha!” Bolin feasted as I hurry rubbed my face.

 

          “Uh, Bolin, did you just-” I paused as I leaned closer to him, speaking under my breath so he would be the only one who could hear it. “Did you just pinch my butt cheek?”

 

          “You got a very firm butt, you know?” He teased me, making a face that was like we really wanted to eat me or something. “I forgot to mention it yesterday.”

 

          “For you.” I said with a chuckle as I splashed the water at him, taking a revenge.

 

          He chased, trying to catch me, but I swam away, splashing the water at him rapidly to escape him. When he caught me, he tried to press me in the water but that was just an act, actually he was just trying to check my body when it was wet, I knew that because how his smiling face, so I played along willingly. I got to admit that playing with him was the most fun thing I had ever done beside played with Wing and trained with grandma Toph.

 

          “Hey, Korra!! Stop bending at me!!” Mako’s voice made us stop and turned to check on him.

 

          Korra bent the water around Mako, lifting him up and down and spinning him sometime, making fun out of Mako.

 

          We spent the rest of the afternoon playing, swimming, talking and laughing until the evening arrived.

 

          “Alright, everybody, I guess we had enough fun for today.” Opal said as she got to the groung and dried herself with her airbending ability.

 

          “Awww, man!!” Wing groaned. “Now?”

  

          “Yes, now.” Opal insisted.

 

          I looked at Wing getting out of the pool with a sadly face as I followed Bolin out of the pool at the gradient area. Everyone walked to Opal to let her dried themselves with her airbending before putting their shirts back on.

 

          “Are we ready to leave?” Mako asked.

 

         “No, my hair is not dried yet.” Huan said as he flicked his hair over his shoulder.

 

          “Please hurry! I’m starving.” Bolin groaned and then he turned to me. “I could eat Wei up whole all by myself now!”

 

          His joke flushed and reddened my cheeks, frustrating me. I could feel Asami jabbed my side a little. I shrugged back to let her know that I didn’t have anything to do with his joke. Opal fastened the blow to dry Huan’s hair faster.

 

          “Okay, all done.” Opal said.

 

          “Thanks, sis.”

 

          After Opal finished blowing up everybody, we traveled back to our camp and began our supper. Today, we didn’t have anything special, just a cup of noodles, snacks, and juices.

 

* * *

Around Eight

* * *

 

 

“So, Wing, Wei, tell me, who is the better one?” Mako asked us teasingly. Maybe he just wanted us to argue to break the silent. So we played along.

 

          “Me, of course.” Wing claimed as he flexed his bicep, showing off how strong he was.

 

          “Who told you? Yourself?” I opposed. “It’s so obvious that the better one is…..ME.”

 

          “No, I’m the one who is better.” He fought back.

 

          “No!! ME.”

 

           As we argued, the others seemed so enjoyed like it was some kind of show or something. Soon I realized that if we kept arguing like this, this argumentation would never end.

 

          “I am!!” He repeat.

 

          “Well, the fact is…..we’re good at our own direction.” I said.

 

          “What do you mean?” Asami asked.

 

          “As you can see, I’m faster than Wing while he’s stronger than me.” I explained. “Right, Wing?”

 

          “Yeah, that’s the idea I can get behind.” He went along coolly.

 

          “Have you two ever had a secret that hide from each other before?” Korra’s inquisitiveness made me frustrated because I just got my new secretly boyfriend named Bolin that I was now hiding from him.

 

          Instead of lying, I decided to confess that I had something that I was hiding from my half. “Well, I hav-”

 

          “No, we haven’t. We have never ever ever hidden anything from each other before. I know everything about Wei and he knows everything about me. We are too close to have a secret, you know? I always tell Wei when there’s something going on in my life, and so does he.” After finished the speech, he turned to me and gave me a strange smile. “Right, Wei?”

 

          “Uh, y-yeah!” I agreed untruthfully. My voice was shaking because I felt like I was stabbed by the sentence Wing had just said earlier. It was like I was betraying his trust that he had on me.

 

          I spent all the rest of the assembly in silent, feeling really guilty and losing in thought. _‘What should I do?’_ I kept asking myself this question in my thought all over and over again.

 

          When the assembly was over, everybody separated to their own tents.

 

* * *

In The Tent

* * *

 

 

          Bolin gave me a kiss on my forehead before he tugged me in and fell asleep. The idea of hiding this thing from everyone, especially Wing, kept me away from the sleep. _‘I think I should tell Wing…..but what if he doesn’t like it and turns against me? I think I should tell mom first, she probably would understand me…..but what if she disappoints me or if she goes telling dad and then he goes crazy and banishes me out of the family? What should I do? What should I do? What should I do?’_ I talked and questioned myself in my thought, thinking about what should I do. _‘AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!’_ I screamed in my head because I just couldn’t take it anymore!! I got myself out of Bolin’s hug and pulled myself up as quiet as possible in order to not wake him up. I grabbed my flashlight that was next to my backpack and got out of the tent. I walked to the river that me and Bolin came yesterday. I set my butt on a bunch of grasses, hugging my knees and looking at the moon that was full. “Wow, what a beautiful moon.” I said to myself. I barely saw the moon back in Zaofu because whenever the night time came in, they were always going to close the dorms and blind us from the outside. The smell of fresh green grasses that came along with the breeze was refreshing my breathing. Except for the moon, I barely smelled the nature in Zaofu either, there, I mostly smelled the smell of metal that was everywhere. I laid myself down, hands behind my head, looking at all of those sparkling stars in the night sky and thinking about mom. My mother was right, nature really helped you to get relax. I had never felt this relax before. Now I could start to figure something out about what should I do with my life.

 

          “Can’t sleep, pretty boy?” Someone teased me from behind.

 

          I turned quickly to see who it was. “Uh, Bolin?” It was Bolin. “Did I wake you? Sorry.”

 

          “You don’t have to.” He said as he sat right by my side. “Something is bothering you?”

 

          “Yeah, kind of.”

 

          “Want to talk about it?”

 

          “Well, it is about-” I paused as I escaped his gaze. “-our relationship.”

 

          “Uh, what about it?” He asked with a concerned voice.

 

          “At first, I was planning of hiding it until I am really ready to tell anyone but after hearing Wing talked about how close me and him, it just made me feel like-” I paused a second to catch a breath. “It made me feel like I am betraying him. I would love to tell him if you ask me but I’m just afraid of the consequences that could happen.”

 

          “What kind of consequences you’re afraid of?”

 

          “Like, what if he doesn’t like it and turns against me? What if he goes telling my family and they become disgusting me? or what if my father will be very angry at me and banishes me from the family?” I said as my tears started rolling down. “I’m so afraid, Bolin.”

 

           “Shhh, don’t cry, baby. Don’t cry.” He soothed me by tugging me in as he wiped out my tears. “Who said you are going to do this by your own? You have me. I am not going to let you do this all by yourself.”

 

          “No, Bolin. I have to do this by my own. What if Wing and the others become hating you because of me? I don’t want you to get any troubles.”

 

          “You don’t have to worry about me, Wei. I’ll be fine.”

 

          “No, Bolin. I said n-”

 

           He kissed me and pushed me to the ground softly.

 

           “I am NOT going to let you do alone, Wei.” He whispered.

 

          “Okay. Thank you, Bolin.” I went along and then pulled his head in to kiss me. I rolled us to change our position, now he was on the ground and I made myself sit on his hips. I started to kiss him again; he gave me his tongue and so did I. My hand gripped his hair and the other was on his cheek. He fondled my back and sometime squeezed my butt hardly. His tongue along with his arousal made me shiver and have a goosbumps all over my body and also made the blood rushes to my member, hardening it and because of its size, I thought Bolin would notice it. I moved my head down to his neck and began to neck him. As I necked him, kissed his neck, and also bit it, he let out a moan along with my name then I managed to take his singlet off. My hand automatically made its way to his nipple and circled it, playing and hardening it up. After satisfied with the neck, I made my mouth a way to his another nipple; I licked it, mouthed it, sucked it, and finally bit it, causing him to moan out loud seductively.

 

          “Ahhhhhhhhhhh, Wei~”

 

          My hand let go of his nipple and then slapped down to his crotch and squeezed it insanely, making him flinched out noticeably in process. As I squeezed his crotch and licked his nipple, I felt his cock getting harder and bigger, so I moved my tongue downward, smearing it on his muscled body all the way down. When my mouth was at the edge of his pants, I pulled myself back and opened his pants.

 

          “NO!” He exclaimed as he stopped my hand, making me flinch and stop what I was doing. “Not tonight, Wei. Not tonight.” He breathlessly dissuaded me.

 

          I pulled myself up, watching him got up and put his singlet back on.

 

          “I’m sorry but I just………..don’t want to do it this night.” He reasoned me. “I think this is too soon.”

 

          “No, Bolin. I am the one who should apologize you. This is not the first time you have to stop me, it’s the second time! I feel like I am such a-” I paused to escape his eyes contact. “I feel like I am such a lecher.”

 

          “No, you’re not.”

 

          “How could I am not? I tried to have _thing_ with you two times!”

 

          “That’s just because you love my so much.” He paltered with a giggle, making me feel a little bit better.

 

          I let out a sigh for his optimism. “It looks like I still have to use a lot of time to get to understand you better, Bolin.” I teased him with a relief that he made me as I giggled a little.

 

          We sat there, enjoying the nature for a minutes before decided to get back to the tent.

 

* * *

In The Tent

* * *

 

 

          Before I could sleep, I had to change my underpants because I thought there was some pre-cum dripping out during the time I almost had sex with Bolin, making me felt so uncomfortable. I turned back to Bolin as I took my new underpants out of my backpack then let go of my pants.

 

          “Wh-what are you doing, Wei?” Bolin questioned me in his shaking voice.

 

          “My underwear was messed. I want to wear the fresh one.” I answered as I took me underpants off.

 

          Then I heard him swallowed down so hard. “Wh-whoa~” He exclaimed. “What a nice butt you have?”

 

          “A better to be yours with, my dear.” I teased him, chuckling a little, as I put my new underwear and my pants back on.

 

          “So, when are you going to do this?”

 

          “Do what?” I asked as I sat in front of him.

 

          “Tell everybody.”

 

          “Um, I don’t know when I will tell everybody but I was planning to tell Wing first and see how he would react to this.”

 

          “Tomorrow?”

 

          “Tomorrow is too fast. Maybe a few days after returning to Zaofu.”

 

          “Okay.”

 

          “I’m so afraid of what would happen, Bolin.”

 

          “I know you are.” He said as he gave me a smile. “That’s why I’m going to do it with you.”

 

          “After he said that, my appreciated tear started to roll out of my eyes. “Thank you, Bolin.” I thanked him then moved closer and rested my head on his shoulder. “I love you…….very much.”

 

          “I love you too, Wei Beifong.” He responded as he put the lantern out and then laid my and his bodies on the sleeping back and gone.

 

* * *

In The Morning

* * *

 

 

          “Alright!! Zaofu, home sweet home, here we come!” Wing yelled out in delight to let us know we were leaving now.

          After finished packing stuffs, we traveled back straight to Zaofu. We rested and had lunch at afternoon then continued traveling back to Zaofu.

           

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Next Chapter Will Be Posted On Or Around The 11th Of March. :)  
> Remember......Please Feel Free To Give Me A Kudo Or Comment If You Have Any Feels Towards This Story. :)  
> And Hey! On The 3rd Of March I Will Post My Wei and Wing Short Fiction. Don't Forget To Read It. LOL~ XD  
> Please Give Me Some Feedback So I Could Know How You Guys Think Of My Fiction~  
> My Tumblr > marisweibeifong.tumblr.com ~  
> Ps. You guys don't have to login your Tumblr for giving me a feedbacks since there's a comment box down there, you know?. LOL. But I'm still appreciate them a lot. :]


	4. ~Good Night Kiss~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last night of team Avatar to stay in Zaofu and Wei got to do something to make Bolin stays with him longer~ :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE ENJOY~~ :D

* * *

Zaofu

* * *

 

 

          As we arrived, we took the train that would take us straight to the house. When we arrived, we separated to our own rooms, but I decided to go tell mom first that we were already back.

 

          “Wing, mind taking my backpack back to our room with you?” I asked as I held my backpack to him.

 

          “No, but where are you going?” He questioned me as he took the backpack and donned it on his side.

 

          “I am going to see mom, to let her know that we are already back.”

 

          “Okay, see you at the room then.” He said as he waved at me, walking away.

 

           I walked along the aisle but had no idea where my mom was. I wandered my eyes around and then I saw one metalbending guard was looking at me. When I saw him, he seem so startled, so I chose to ask that guard where my mom was.

 

           “Hong Li.” I called him. That was his name.

 

          “Uh, er, yes, sir?” He responded with a shaking voice and frustrated face as he straightened himself up. “H-how could a-I help you, s-sir?”

 

          “Hong Li, are you alright?” I sensed that his heart was beating so fast.

 

           “I’m o-okay, sir.” He said as I lolled myself to look at his face. He seemed so startled when I made an eyes contact with him.

 

           “Hong Li?! Your face is totally red! Are you going to faint or something?!” I was shock at how red was his face.

 

          “N-no, sir. I-I’m totally fine. Seriously, sir. How could I help?” The way he called me _sir_ was really annoyed me.

 

          “O-kay…….” I went along. “Do you know where my mom is?”

 

          “Your mom i-is in the rehearsing room, sir.”

 

           “Thanks. Take care, Hong Li.” I said as I gave him a little smile and then slapped his should a little, making he flinched a bit.

 

           _‘What’s up with that dude?’_ I thought as I viewed him over my shoulder and found that he was staring at me before he startled and rushed away when he saw me looking back at him. I shrugged, ignoring him, as I continued walking to the rehearsing room where my mom was.

 

          As I arrived, I saw a group of dancers were getting out of the room and my mom that was standing there, waving at those dancers.

 

          “Hey mom, I’m back!” I said as I approached to her and hugged her tightly.

 

          “Wei! Welcome home, sweetheart. How was your trip?” She asked as she pulled herself back.

 

          “Everything is GREAT! You are right, mom. Natures really did help me to feel better.” I said very delightful. “I am so happy now, like HAPPY-HAPPY.”

 

          “Good to know, sweetheart.” She said as she hugged me one more time then let go. “You must have been really tired. Go clean yourself up then come to dinner. I will tell the chef to make your favorite~”

 

          “Thank you, mom.”

 

          When she was about to leave, I suddenly realized about my need for Bolin to stay. “Uh, Mom. Could I ask you something?”

 

          “Yes, of course. What is it, my dear?” She said as she turned to face me.

 

          “Could I and Wing have Bolin with us longer while the others returning to their places?” I mentioned Wing with myself to avoid the suspicion that my mother would might have toward my feeling for Bolin, but I didn’t just make that up! Wing also wanted Bolin to teach him lavabending too, right?

 

           “What do you mean, darling?”

 

          “I and Wing want him to teach us lavabending!” I explained eagerly, trying to make her accept my request. “And we can also teach him our knowledge about the art of the bending like seismic sense or the Power Disc game too.”

 

          “That sounds great, dear.” She said with a giggle. “Yes, Bolin could stay here longer and actually, he could stay here as long as you want, Wei.”

 

          “Are you serious?! He could stay here as long as I want?!” I asked in a very, very, and very delightfully tone and then I realized that my mom was surprised a little. “Uh, I mean…..as long as _we_ want?”

 

          “Absolutely, dear.”

 

          “Thanks, mom.” I thanked her as I hugged her tightly. “Okay, see you at dinner, mom.” I walked away happily, waving at my mom.

 

           “My boy~” She said and giggled really quiet but I could still hear her.

 

          “Did you say something, mom?” I asked.

 

         “Oh, no, dear. I-I was just…….sighing.” She said with an embarrassed smile.

 

          I shrugged and continued walking back to my room to clean up myself.

 

          _‘But wait…….if Bolin could stay here…….I think I should go tell him first.’_ I thought to myself, then changed the direction, heading to the room where Bolin was.

 

          As I arrived, I knocked the door.

 

          “Hey, Bolin.” I said as soon as he opened the door. _‘Great that it’s not Mako who opened the door.’_ I thought.

 

          “Hey, lover.” He responded to me in a loving theme.

 

          “Bolin!! Your brother!!” I said quietly and madly to him.

 

          “Don’t worry. He’s showering.” He said with a chuckled before pulled me in the room. “Come in.”

 

          He made me sit on his bed, as he sat right next to me.

 

          “So, you came here to talk to me orrrrrrrrrr….” He dragged his voice as he leaned closer. “……something?”

 

          “Ehehe, y-yeah, I came here just to talk to you.” I said as I leaned back away from him with an embarrassed smile. “I invited you to stay here longer, remember?”

 

 

          “Oh yeah, right. So, have you already talked to your mom?” He asked as he pulled himself up.

 

          “Yes, I have.”

 

          “Is she okay about it?” He asked me in a caution tone.

 

          “She’s more than okay, I got to say. She even said that you could stay here as long as I want.”

 

          “Really?!” He said with a happiness on his face.

 

          “Really.” I insisted.

 

          “Yesss!!” He burst out in delight and tugged me in, hugging me tightly.

 

          Suddenly, I heard something dropped. I quickly got out of Bolin’s hug and stood up.

 

          “It was just something dropped in the bathroom, Wei.” He said with a chuckle.

 

          “Oh yeah, right. It almost scared the hell out of me.” I said as I walked to the door.

 

          “Wait.” He shouted as he ran to me and gave me a soft kiss. “See you at dinner, Wei.”

 

          “Of course.” I said as I got out of the room with a melted heart. I leaned against the wall nearby, sliding myself down on the ground. “I love him.” I said to myself. Soon, I got up and realized that this was the time I really had to go cleaning up myself.

 

* * *

At Dinner

* * *

 

 

          At the dining room, everybody was here even my father and…….Baatar Jr. Even it was already one yeah passed, I still did not like him, so did Wing. He made our mother suffer, I hated him, which was the only thing I knew. I was glad I did not born next to him. Today, I didn’t sit next to Wing, he was across of me, and next to him was Opal that was next to Huan which was next to Baatar Jr., while I was next to Bolin that was next to Mako that was next to Asami which was next to Korra. My mother was always at the middle and my dad was at her right while my aunt at her left. There was a music played during dinner, it was lovely. Everybody talked as they ate as usual. _‘What a lovely dinner.’_ I thought.

 

          “Your mother said I could stay here as long as you want, so how long do you want me to stay?” Bolin asked.

 

          “Until you can beat me in the game of Power Disc……which means…….FOREVER.” I teased.

 

           “Oh~~ you’re underestimating me-” He paused as he moved closer to me. “-, my boyfriend.” He added quietly.

 

           I jabbed him a little as I gave him a grin. ‘ _Click Click’._ The sound of the glass being hit occurred from my mother direction.

 

           She stood up and had a thanking speech for Korra about bringing the balance to world once again and how appreciated she was. “For Avatar Korra.” She said as she held her glass up.

 

          “For Avatar Korra.” Everyone cheered in union, heaving their glasses up before drinking their beverages. We celebrated the night with fun, laugh, and love. After finished cerebrating and eating, everybody separated to their own rooms.

 

* * *

9 PM

* * *

 

 

          At night, around nine, I couldn’t fall asleep. I felt like I forgot to do something but then I realized that all I wanted was my forehead to be hit by his lips. I waited until I was sure that Wing had already fallen asleep. I sneaked out of my room, heading to Bolin’s. Out there, there was a few guards walking around to secure the place.

 

          “Uh, where are you going, sir?” One guard asked me.

 

          “Don’t worry. I just want some walk.” I answered and continued walking to the room.

 

           _‘Knock Knock Knock’._ I knocked the door, hoping that it would be Bolin who opened the door not his brother.

 

          “Wei? What are you doing out here this late?” He asked as he looked back to check on Mako.

 

           “I just…….couldn’t fall asleep. Anyway, did I bother you?” I asked a bit guilty.

 

          “No. Of course, not.” He said as he stepped outside the room and shut it quietly. “I couldn’t sleep either.”

 

           “Then walk with me?” I asked, gesturing him for a walk.

 

           “Sure.”

 

           We walked to the Power Disc field where it was only a dim light and no guards were walking around. We sat there and had a lot of talk.

 

          “So, in the meantime that you will be staying with me here, aren’t you going to miss your home, your friends, or your brother?” I asked.

 

           “Yeah, I guess I’m going to miss them all, especially Mako, but they also have their own lifes, so do I. Mako, he works so hard and, you know, he’s a good-looking man and he’s twenty-four, so it’s only a matter of time before he got some nice girl to make a family with and has to separate with me and I will be alone at last.” He said, whining a little. “And I hate being alone. At least, if I stay here, I will always have you right beside me.”

 

            “Then why don’t you just move here?” I suggested. “Like permanently.”

 

            “Uh, what?” He was confused.”

 

            “Move here, to be one of a Zaofu citizens, to be with me.” I explained.

 

          “I don’t know, Wei. Where would I stay? I can’t just stay in your house, like ever.”

 

          “You’re with me, so of course, you can. Beside, my mother really loves you. I’m sure sheis goint to allow you to stay here.”

 

           “But what if she doesn’t?”

 

           “Then there is an apartment I know in the city. Maybe you can stay there. By the way, you are so talented in the art of bending, you would have no problem to be a teacher or a guard here.” I kept suggesting, begging and hoping him to stay.

 

          “Well, that sounds great. I am going to consider your offer then.” He gave me a smile as I gave him too, and then he looked up. “Sadly, there’s no stars in Zaofu like that river place.” He said as he moved his hand over my hand that was resting on the floor.

 

          “Yeah, but happily, we still have each other like that night.” I said as I flipped my hand up to hold his hand.

 

           He yawned. “I think it is too late now, Wei. We both should go to sleep.” He said.

 

           “Aww, my sleepy boyfriend.” I teased him as I pinched his cheeks a little.

 

           He grabbed my hands to stop them from pinching his cheeks and got up then held me up too. I walked him to the room, but before we separated, I just realized the real reason why I had come here at the first place.

 

          “Wait.” I said, stopping the door.

 

          “What is it?”

 

          “Bolin.” I said his name as I pointed at my forehead. “I can’t sleep without it.”

 

           “Oh~so this is the real reason why you came. I’m sorry I forgot.” He said as he turned left and right to check around if someone was there. After being sure that no one was there, he leaned forward and then kissed my forehead softly. “Good night, Wei, my lover.”

 

           “Good night, my beloved earth guy.” I said as I watched him close the door and then I walked away, heading back to my room.

 

           I opened the door of my room as quietly as possible and found that Wing still slept like death, so I stepped in the room and closed the door quietly. I stalked to my bed, getting on it lightly in order not to make any of the sound of the springs I had always made. Now I felt so comfortable with Bolin’s kiss and I was making me to be able to fall asleep. And soon, I was gone.

 

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Next Chapter Will Be Posted On Or Around The 21th Of March. :)  
> Remember......Please Feel Free To Give Me A Kudo Or Comment If You Have Any Feels Towards This Story. :)  
> And Hey! On The 20th Of March I Will Post My another Weilin fiction (AU). Don't Forget To Read It. LOL~ XD  
> My Tumblr > marisweibeifong.tumblr.com ~  
> Ps. Any comments? :']


	5. ~A Brother Got To Do What A Brother Got To Do~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei and Wing could do everything for each other but this time, Wing does the most unbelievable thing than Wei could imagine for his brother. :]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if my arts irritate your eyes. XP  
> And so sorry for the delayed....it was kinda busy few weeks~  
> PLEASE ENJOY~~ XD

          After finished breakfast, my family and Bolin sent the Avatar and her friend back to the Republic City but my sister and my aunt were still here because they wanted to. After watched them flying away in the air ship, we took the train, heading back to our house. In the train, I sat next to Wing and talked to him playfully as usual.

 

          “Can I share a seat?” Baartar Jr. asked us.

 

          I stopped talking to Wing, looking in his eyes and then said in unison. “The seat is all yours.” We said as we stood up and walked to Bolin who was at the window, looking at us.

 

          “Are you two still mad at him?” Bolin asked.

 

          “Of course, we are.” I answered.

 

          “He made our mom suffer and did nothing when the entire of his own family were getting rot in the prison.” Wing added.

 

           “He even shouldn’t have been here. He should be locked in jail with Kuvira for another ten years.” I continued.

 

           “I know what he did to you guys but it has been a year now. Maybe you should just forget about the past and move on.” He said and then gestured me and Wing to look at Baartar Jr. “Just look at him. What do you see?”

 

          “A miserable seedy beast?” Wing made fun of him and looked at me.

 

          “Absolutely.” I supported.

 

          “Hey, I mean don’t you see how guilty he is? Just look at the way how he acts, the way how he speaks. It’s like he is trying to make up with you guys and by the way, your mother already forgave him, did she not.”

 

           “What are you trying to say, Bolin?” Wign asked, narrowing his eyes at him.

 

            “I was trying to say that people could change, you know? I mean you guys should at least give him a chance to speak.” He answered. “Maybe he is already remorseful.”

 

            “He does not deserve it.” I said in furious.

 

             “Please, Wei.” He said as he grabbed my shoulder. “I don’t want to see you being like this.”

 

            He looked at me into the eyes, making my heart soften itself a little and that was as soon as the train arrived at our house, so I didn’t say anything back to him and just got off the train.

 

             After the train was arrived, we separated to do whatever we had or wanted to do. I, Wing, and Bolin walked to the Power Disc field.

 

            “Alright! So, between something hot like lava and something strong like metal, what should we do first?” Wing asked enthusiastically as he stretched himself.

 

             “What?” Bolin asked.

 

             “He means should we let you teach us first or let us teach you first.” I explained.

 

              “How about playing Power Disc first?” Wing offered. “I guess you might have been wanting to play it since the first time you came here.”

 

              “Yeah! Absolutely!” Bolin was delighted.

 

              “I want to go to the bathroom first. Excuse me.” I excused myself and then walked to the bathroom with a lot of Baatar Jr.’s stuffs in my head.

 

* * *

On The Way To The Power Disc Field

* * *

 

 

              Even when I finished using the bathroom, I still had them on my mind. _‘Maybe Bolin was right………….I should just forget about the past by now and move on.’_ I thought about this stuff along the way, causing me to become careless and absent-minded and eventually, I improvidently hit with someone, making he fell on the ground with myself lying on him.

 

 

              “Oh spirits!” I exclaimed as soon as I saw Hong Li was lapped under my muscled body, groaning a little from the……uh…..pain? I assumed. “Hong Li, are you alright?” I asked as I quickly pulled myself up, watching him staying still with a widened eyes. “I’m really sorry.” I apologized as I reached my hand out for him but he didn’t take it, so I decided to support him up by carrying him, but as soon as I wrapped his arm around my shoulders and was about to carry him up, he looked at my face and then shocked and fainted away with a sweaty face which was really red. “Hey!! Somebody!! There’s guard fainted away over here.” I shouted for a help, wandering my eyes around and seeing no one there even Wing and Bolin that were supposed to be in the Power Disc field nearby. “Anyone?” I shouted again to make sure and yeah, there was no one around here. “Great! Now I have to carry this guard to my room.” I ridiculed myself as I carried Hong Li up and walked to my room.

 

* * *

In The Twin's Room

* * *

 

 

                I laid him on my bed then went into the inner-bathroom and came out with a bowl of warm water and a handkerchief. I placed the stuffs beside him and managed to take off his helmet, armors, and his shirt, but still left his white singlet on. He was tall and lean but still had a muscled body from being a metalbending guard for several years. I dipped the handkerchief in the water and then twisted it. I cleaned his face first and relieved that his reddened face now turned to normal. I moved on to his neck, rubbing it softly to make sure that I did not hurt him, and then I slid down to his chest but did not go under his singlet. I refreshed the handkerchief again before moving on to his arms. I started with the right that was far side then back to his left which was right in front of me. I rubbed his shoulder and slid down to his hand that I held up for support. Unexpectedly, his hand held mine.

 

               “Uh, Hong Li, are you alright?” I asked as soon as I saw his eyes were barely opened.

 

               As soon as he saw me, he widened his eyes and pulled himself up. “H-how do I get here?” He asked, and then noticed that he was holding my hand, making he goes even more shock. “Uh! I’m sorry!!” He apologized as he pulled his hand back before his face becoming red again.

 

               “Hong Li?! Your face becomes red again. Wait here, I’ll go get you a medicine.” I said as I got up from the bed.

 

                “No, sir!” He dissuaded me by grabbing my hand. “Uh!” He exclaimed as he let go off my hand and got up from the bed. “I mean I’m alright, sir. You don’t have to do this for me. I’m just a guard, sir.”

 

                “No, I have to. Even though you are just a guard, you are still one of the metal clan. We take care for each other and by the way, stop calling my **_sir_** , our ages are similar.”

 

                “But I don’t think that would be appropriated, sir.” He kept calling me **_sir_**.

 

                 “Just do what I said, Hong Li.” I said rather ordered.

 

                 “Uh, okay, sir.” I narrowed my eyes at him. “Uh! I mean…….okay, Wei.” He said me as he gave me a little grin which made me start to think that he was kind of cute. “May I ask? How do I get here? What happened?”

 

                  “Err, well, about that…..” I said as I scratched my head a little. “I kinda hit you and then you fell and when I was about to help you up, you just passed away. I have called for help, but was nobody at the time, so I had no choice but to carry you here all by myself.”

 

                   “Shame on me……Sorry to trouble you, Wei.” He apologized me……again and he was like……so blushed or something. “Thanks to you again, by the way. Well, I guess I should go now or they start to worry about me.” He said as he grabbed his shirt that I folded it neatly on the table and put it on.

 

                   “I think you need a day off, Hong Li.” I worried about him. “Yesterday, your face was also red just like this and so was today. And today you fainted. I don’t think that it is a good signal.”

 

                  “I think the reason that my face became red because I was just blushed so har- Uh!”

 

                  “You what?” I asked him because I thought that I just heard something strange.

 

                   “I………err………I mean it was hot. Yes, it was so hot. The weather was so hot.” He said, actually I would say _‘lied’_ because for now, his heart was beating so hard that even made me annoyed the vibration it caused. “Maybe I better shouldn’t dress the uniform too tight next time.”

 

                   “Are you sure about what you were saying?” I questioned him with a narrowed eyes.

 

                   “Yes, I am.” He still lied.

 

                   “Okay.” I went along with him because the reason people lied was because they didn’t want anybody to know about it, so I chose to ignore it.

 

                    “Thank you about everything again, Wei, but I think I really have to go now.” He said as he put on his armors and his helmet and then walked to the door and got out.

 

                    “There is something going on about him.” I spoke to myself as I put the stuffs back in their place and then rushed to find Wing and Bolin.

 

* * *

At The Power Disc Field

* * *

 

 

                     “Finished finding something to eat in the toilet already, Wei?” Wing teased me as I approached to him.

 

                      “Shut up!” I said and jabbed his shoulder. “Where did you guys go?”

 

                     “We were helping Opal settle something at the courtyard.” Wing answered. “What’s wrong?”

 

                      “Nothing. I just have caused an accident and I was so lucky because no one was helping me!” I told him sarcastically.

 

                       “What kind of accident?!” Bolin asked worryingly.

 

                       “Well, I kinda hit with Hong Li, causing him to fall on the ground and faint away and there was no one at that moment so I had no choice but to carry him to my room.” I explained.

 

                       “Hong Li? You mean the guard that was blamed by Aiwei about being an intruder?”

 

                       “Yeah, him.”

 

                        “Aw, so now my brother is a nurse. What did you do to him? Took off his shirt and then cleaned up his body or something?” Wing joked with a chuckle.

 

                        “Well, I kinda did.” I said in an embarrassed feel.

 

                        “You did what?!” Bolin asked loudly, making me flinch a little.

 

                        “Just clean up and then nothing, Bolin. Besides, I left his singlet on.” I explained truthfully as I grabbed his shoulder.

 

                         “Oh, okay.” Bolin sighed in relief as he patted my hand that was on his shoulder, giving me a smile too.

 

                         I gave him back my smile and remained like that for brief moment.

 

                         “Err……..” I heard Wing let out the sound of suspicion quietly.

 

                         _‘Oh Hell Shit! How could I forgot that Wing was here?!’_ I exclaimed in my thought as I pulled my hand back harshly.

 

                          “So……….LET’S START OUR GAME!” I covered up with a broken voice as I stood up and gestured them to get up too.

 

                          Luckily, Wing didn’t bother with it anyway, he went along with me swimmingly. We hadn’t play the Power Disc game yet since Bolin still didn’t know the rules, so we spent all of this day on teaching Bolin about everything in the game of Power Disc and some basic moves even after finished lunch we still trained.

 

* * *

Around 5 In The Evening

* * *

 

 

                          “Alright, I guess we have enough training for today” Wing said.

 

                          “Good job, Bolin.” I said as I jabbed his shoulder.

 

                          “Ouch!” He exclaimed, making me startled.

 

                         “Bolin, I’m sorry!! Did you get hurt during the training?” I said as I rolled his sleeve up.

 

                         “Probably that shot that Wing fired to bme, but don’t worry, Wei. It’s just a bruise. He said as he stopped my hand.

 

                          I glanced at Wing a little, feeling slightly angry at him. “Go to your room and wait for me. I’ll go grab the ice.” I ordered Bolin.

 

                          “Wei, I’m okay. I told you it’s just a bruise. You don’t have to-”

 

                          “I said.” I interrupted him.

 

                         “Okay.” He went along and walked away, heading to his guest house.

 

                           “You seem so worried about him.” Wing said.

 

                          “Of course, I am. He’s our family.” I said and then I left.

 

                        As I got the ices that were wrapped in a cold bag, I rushed to Bolin’s guest house before the ices would lose it coldness.

 

                        I opened the door. “Bolin, I got the- wh- whoa~” I saw him sat on the bed with only a short white towel around his waist, studying his bruise on his right upper arm that apparently appeared to be bigger than I had expected. I swallowed hard as I entered the room and locked the door and then I rushed to sit next to him. “Look at how big it is.” I said as I pressed the cold bag on his bruise lightly as possible as I could. He giggled.

 

                       “Something’s funny?” I asked.

 

                       “Just look at you, Wei. You’re so damn cute when you’re playing as a nurse role.” He gave me smile while I kept applying the bag to his bruise and my face became totally flushed. I said nothing back to him until he took the bag of my hand and then held my hand with his two hands to his lap. “I think it’s time, Wei.”

 

                         “Time for what?” I asked. Now, my brain went far so far beyond the word _‘dirty’_. I couldn’t help, he said it’s time when we were all alone together in the room and one of us were almost naked. I swallowed hard and then rose my brows.

 

                         “For telling the truth to Wing.” Phew, it was not what I was thinking.

 

                         “I-I am not ready yet.” I avoided.

 

                         “Didn’t you see the way he was looking at us this whole day? Now, he’s officialy aware of us.” He reasoned.

 

                         “But, Bolin, I’m scared of the consequences that might happen.”

 

                        “It would be ever worse if you let him figure this out by his own rather than someone that is the closest person to tell him. Trust me.”

 

                         I considered about his point for a moment and realized that his opinion was true……….I ought to be the one who tell him the truth now before he figured it out by his own and went really mad at me.

 

                        “Then……..tonight? After dinner? In my room?” I asked him.

 

                        “It would be perfect. I’m gonna be there with you.” He soothed me by tugging me in and hugging me.

 

                        I hugged back as I laid my head on his naked torso and saw something bulging under the towel. I quickly pulled myself back with a smirk on my face.

 

                        “Hmm, looks like someone is excited.” I teased him as I set my sight on his crotch.

 

                      “Yeah, kinda.” He said, His face became totally flushed and red. “Well, you wanna take a look at my excited little brother?” He said as he was about to open the towel but I stopped him by grabbing his hand.

 

                       “Not today, Bolin.” I dissuaded him with a chuckle.

 

                       “I’m just teasing.” He said as he leaned forward, giving me a kiss on my forehead. “I think you should go. Wing might be expecting from you now.”

 

                       “Okay, love you.” I said as I stood up.

 

                       “Love you too.” He whispered back.

 

                       I got out of the room, planning about how I should tell Wing. Unexpectedly, I reached the room before I noticed. _‘Am I that absent-minded?’_ I thought to myself as I opened the door and entered the room.

 

                        “What’s taking you so long?” Wing asked.

 

                       “Well, his bruise is bigger than I thought. Thanks to you, bro.” I said, biting him a little but still sending out a chuckle too.

 

                        “You care him that much?”

 

                        “Uh…….” I exclaimed a little of his question. “What is that supposed to mean, Wing? What are you up too?”

 

                         “You two seem……………so close together……………and even too close these few days. What does that mean?”

 

                          “Err….” I stumbled by his question again and thought about Bolin that he was absolutely right, Wing did notice it. “C-could we talk about this after dinner? You might don’t want your mood for dinner to be ruined by it, right?”

 

                          “Why would my mood might be ruined because of it?”

 

                          “Because it is something big, bro. Trust me that you really want to hear it after dinner.”

 

                         He rose his eyebrows. “Alright.” He said and then left the room.

 

                         I let out a really big sigh. “Why it has to be this soon…….” I grumbled to myself as I laid myself on the bed.

 

* * *

After Dinner In The Living Room

* * *

 

 

                        “Wait for me in the room, Wing. I’ll be there.” I told Wing.

 

                        “Okay, Wei. I’ll be there waiting for you.” He said and left.

 

                       “I walked to find Bolin. He wasn’t far away from me in the living room.

 

                       “Bolin, it’s time.” Bolin responded me by giving me a nod.

 

* * *

In Front Of The Door Of The Twin's Room

* * *

 

 

                         “Are you ready, bae?” He asked me if I was ready in a cheerful voice.

 

                        “My heart beats fast, I have sweat all over my body, my knees are shaking, and my mouth goes dry. What do you think?” I explained my status to him and asked him back.

 

                        “Absolutely ready.” His cheerful voice made a little smile appear on my face.

 

                        I sighed. “Okay………..let’s do this.” I opened the door and saw Wing sitting on his bed, waiting for me. “Alright. I’m here, Wing.”

 

                       “So, is the stuff you are going to tell me the same stuff that you once said you are going to tell me when you’re ready, right?” He wondered.

 

                      “Yes, it is.” I answered as I and Bolin sat on my bed.

 

                      “What is Bolin doing here?” He said as he frowned at Bolin.

 

                      “He……err…..he’s a part of it.” I said. My voice was now totally broke and lost and shook.

 

                     “What do you mean _‘He is a part of_ it.’?” Wing asked. His voice became more serious.

 

                    “Wing, could I ask you to be open-minded before hearing about what Wei is going to say?” Bolin asked Wing

 

                     “I already am.”

 

                     “Promise me that you won’t freak out.”

 

                    “I promise.”

 

                    After hearing that, I looked at Bolin and he gave me back a nod.

 

                   “Bolin.” I paused as I breathed in deeply before breathed out with the words. “He’s my boyfriend.”

 

                   Wing was stunned and said nothing in a brief moment, spending his time on looking at me and Bolin.

 

                   “H-how long has it been.” Wing asked with a broken voice.

 

                   “Since the first day of the trip to outside.” I said.

 

                   “I mean the feeling.” Wing said.

 

                   “For me……one years.” I answered.

 

                   “Four years for me.” Bolin answered.

 

                   “What? Back when we were on the camping trip, you said just a few months ago.” I was confused.

 

                   “That’s when I admitted it but I think I have had an interest on you guys since the first day I came here.” He explained.

 

 

                   “You **guys**?” I was gasped by that.

 

                   “You two are twin and you two are cute. It couldn’t help. Back there, I haven’t known you yet.” He excused with a giggle.

 

                   “Yeah, right.” I agreed with a giggle too and then I realized that Wing…….was here. “Oh….sorry, Wing.”

 

                  “It’s……okay.”

 

                   “Wing, y-you seem so normal. This is unexpected. A-aren’t you made at me?” I asked.

 

                  “Why would I? You got a boyfriend~I should be happy, should I not?” He said with a chuckle. “But yeah, yeah, I still won’t accept him.”

 

                  “Why?” Bolin asked with a cracking voice.  


                  “You have to answer me a few questions first.” Wing said teasingly.

 

                  “What questions?” I asked, feeling so surprise.

 

                     “Bolin, why did you choose my brother instead of me since we look the same?” He began to ask.

 

                   “What?! Wing, what kind of a stupid question his that?!” I opposed.

 

                    “It’s alright, Wei. I could answer it.” Bolin said as he patted my shoulder.

 

                    I nodded to respond him.

 

                    “Well, to be honest, at the first time I saw you guys, I was really obsessed with your guys’s appearances so that mean I could flirt with you two but after that , the reason I chose to have a feeling for Wei is because he’s the one who has always approached to me, not you.”

 

                    “But what if we both approached to you equally back there, would you still choose Wei?” Wing continued his investigation.

 

                    “No, because he’s more kind to me than you.”

 

                    “Then what if I suddenly being kind to you much as Wei is kind to you? Does that mean you could be distracted?”

 

                    _‘Wing?’_ I thought.

 

                    “I would still choose Wei because he speaks to me far more cute and polite than you and the most of all he’s the one who loves me not you.”

 

                   “And what if-”

 

                  “Enough, Wing!” I interrupted him with a powerful voice.

 

                 “Okie Dokie. I’m done teasing but let me ask this as the last question.” He said as he stood up from the bed and took off his shoes. “Bolin, stand up and take off your shoes.”

 

                 “What? Why?” Bolin was surprised.

 

                 “Just do it.” Wing repeated.

 

                 Bolin did what he wanted and walked up a little to confront Wing. They looked into each other’s eyes seriously.

 

                “Do you love my brother?” Wing asked.

 

                “Yes, I do love him.” 

 

                 “Will you ever cheat on him?”

 

                “There would be no one who could distract my heart…..ever.” He said with his intensely eyes, looking in Wing’s. “Even someone that look the same as him like you.”

 

                 Wing gave Bolin a smirk before he pulled him in by his collar and **KISSED** him.

 

                 “WING?!?! WHAT ARE YOU-?!” I shouted out frighteningly because of Wing’s action.

 

                  Wing pulled back from Bolin and then turned to me. “You can trust this guy, bro. His heart didn’t even shiver a little.” He said with a chuckle.

 

                  “I knew that~!!!” I said as I wiped Bolin’s lips by my arm and kissed him to get rid of the feeling of Wing’s lips.

 

                   “Now that…..is kiss.” Bolin said and gave me smile.

 

                   “Are you done with the investigation?” I said a little bit mad at Wing.

 

                    “The investigation is complete. Now you may have your boyfriend back.” Wing teased and then rubbed his mouth.

 

* * *

On The Way To The Guest House

* * *

 

 

                    “I’m really sorry about Wing. I didn’t expect him to do such a thing.”

 

                    “You shouldn’t be sorry, you know? You should be happy that he could do something like that for you, and the most important thing is he understands it and doesn’t turn against it. You should be happy.”

 

                      “Yeah….you’re probably right.” I said as we arrived at the same moment.

 

                      “Don’t take thing so serious, okay?” He said at the edge of the room, looking at my worried face. “Come here.” He said as he tugged me in and kissed my forehead. I smiled. “Better?”

 

                       “Yeah, thanks.” I said as I gave him a smile and stepped backward to avoid the door. “Good night, Bolin.”

 

                        “Good night.” He responded then I walked back to my room.

 

* * *

In The Twin's Room

* * *

 

 

                         I opened the door and found Wing sitting on his bed.

 

 

                         “Seriously, Wing, how do you actually feel about my interest toward men?” I asked.

 

                        “Men or women, I don’t care, all I care us you’re my brother.” He answered, making so appreciated.

 

                        “Thank you and….sorry……that I didn’t tell you at the first place.” I said as I sat on my bed. “I thoughtI might disgust you.”

 

                         “It’s okay, bro. Just forget about it, it is the past now.”

 

                        “Thank you….” I thanked as I moved in and hugged him. My appreciated tears started to pour out.

 

                        “Shhhhh……..don’t cry bro.” He soothed as he rubbed my back smoothly.

 

                       I pulled myself back and wiped out my tear, looking at the most important person in my life. “I love you so much, Wing.”

 

                        “Me too.” He said as he rubbed my head a little. “Let’s go to sleep. Tomorrow we still have to use a lot of energy to tame……train your boyfriend!!” He teased.

 

                       “Yeah, then good night, Wing.”

 

                        “Good night, Wei.”

 

                       Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz                  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Next Chapter Will Be Posted On Or Around The 15th Of April. :) (So sorry for the long period but I'm kinda tired...lol)  
> Remember......Please Feel Free To Give Me A Kudo Or Comment If You Have Any Feels Towards This Story. :)  
> Tumblr > marisweibeifong.tumblr.com > For More Detail About My Fics And Dicuss About Everything LOL. I Post And Reblog Everything There. :) I also make memes and art or some post about ATLA and LOK too!  
> And Guys.....Please Give Me Some Feedback So I Could Know How Do You Guys Think Of My Fiction. :D


	6. ~Secret Reveling Day~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first, today seemed to be a very good day for Wei, but everything changed when Opal attacked and it turns to be the worst day of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My God~  
> I'm so sorry for this delayed, it was really really busy month.  
> PLEASE ENJOY~~ :D

          I woke up in the early morning as usual and felt like yesterday was just a dream. I looked to my right and found Wing that was sleeping like a cute little baby with a little drools on the pillow that rolled out from his mouth.  _'Did I really tell him?'_ I thought and then leaned forward and kissed him on his cheek softly. "I love you, bro." I said to him quietly as I rubbed his head a little before getting off the bed and went into the bathroom to get ready for the jog.

 

* * *

At The Courtyard

* * *

 

           I was jogging on the same trail as usual but what was not usual today was I found Bolin practicing his lavabending skill in the courtyard. The air around him was really hit because he had created many pools of lava, and spread it everywhere.

 

          "So, you're not afraid of destroying Zaofu ground property, are you?" I teased as I approached to him a little far away.

 

          "Oh, hey, good morning, babe. I'm just trying to catch something up." He said and then turned the pools of lava into the rocks and ran straight to me. As soon as he reached me, he tugged me in and kissed my forehead.

 

          "Catching something up? What is?"

 

          "Well, even though I could lavabend, I still don't know how to teach it to others." He said as he scratched his head.

 

          "We could figure that out late, _Bo_ , but for now, you could just learn metalbending with us." I suggested.

 

          "Did you just call me _Bo_?." He asked, rising his eye brows.

 

          "Uh, yeah. I can't?" I was so frustrated right now.

 

          "No, no, you can, you definitely can." He said. "I'm just......happy that even though my brother is gone, there's still someone calling me like that."

 

          "Why?"

 

          "Well, because the only person that has ever called me like that is the one that really important to me and I'm so important to him too. Hearing you said my name like that just makes me feel like home."

 

          "Oh.....I see." I said and then realized that Bolin had been saying something about Mako when we were camping that he had something to do with Bolin's couple that was male. "Um, speaking of Mako......you said something about he doesn't your couple that is male....what was it about? You didn't finish it." 

 

          "Err, i-it's a long story." He tried to avoid.

 

          I did nothing but bending up a short earth pillar to be a seat and sat on it, resting my head on my hands to express to him that I was reasdy for the story and there's no way who could refuse to tell me.

 

          He sighed, looking at me and ending up his own seat. "Okay, fine." He said as he sat on it. "Five years ago back when I was dating general Iroh II, I was like you, afraid of telling everyone about it, so I hid it, but when the time passed, I couldn't hide it anymore because of the pressure in my chest was about to explode, so one night, I wrote a not to Mako to caome meet me and general Iroh II outside. He did come and when I told him the truth, he went in rage and almost killed me and general Iroh II. At first, I refused to break up but Mako kept insulting me severely and impudently. I could take it anymore so I got to break up with him at last."

 

          I swallowed hard in fear of the story, my sweat dropped down and my mouth shook and soon, Bolin noticed. He patted my knee a little and gave me a little smile. "You don't have to be scare or worried, Wei. At the time, I was only sixteen but now I'm twenty-one, I am not going to let something like that happen to you. I promise."

 

          I said nothing but held his hand tight, giving him a sweet grin to thank him.

 

          "Oh, yeah, Wei, could you bring me to the apartment that you have mentioned before?"

 

          "Uh, yeah but why?"

 

          "I already considered your offer. I'm going to move here."

 

          "But Bolin, you could just stay in the guest house." I offered.

 

          "No, I couldn't. I don't want to disturb your mom any further."

 

          "But-"

 

          "No, Wei. I want to make it right."

 

          I was lost in thought in a brief moment but then I realized about Aiwei's place. "Hey, wait a minute!" I said eagerly. "I have an idea."

 

          "What idea?" He asked confusingly.

 

          "Since Aiwei is gone, there's no one living in his house! You could live there."

 

           "Are your mom going to be okay with this?" He asked, narrowing his left eyes a little.

 

           "She will be. Trust me." I assured him as I gave him a grin and stood up.

 

           "Wait. Where are you going?"

 

           "I'm going to do what I have to do." I said and winked at him before walking away.

 

          I wandered around to find my mom but I couldn't find her anywhere, the living room, the dining room, the library, the rehearsing room, and even in her room. _'Where is she?'_ I asked myself in thought as my stomach groaned for food. Because of my hungriness, I walked to the kitchen and unexpectedly, I found my mom there. _  
_

 

          "Uh, mom? Morning. What are you doing? And where is the chef?" I spoke.

 

          "Oh, good morning, dear. I'm here for some tea and the chef is outside, buying some ingredients." She answered as she stirred her tea. "You're hungry?"

 

          "Um, well, yeah, I am but actually, I was finding you, mom."

 

          "And now you found me, sweetheart. You have something to talk to me?" She asked and then sipped her tea.

 

          "Yeah, kinda. It's about....um.....Bolin." I said shyly.

 

          "What about him, dear?"

 

          "He really wants to move here, in Zaofu, and rent an apartment to be his resident. He came to talk to me and I see him as one of our family member so I offered him to stay at Aiwei's since there's no one there but he wants your permission first. He said if you grant the permission, he will be willingly to rent it if you want." I explained.

 

          "Oh, dear, that's great. Go tell him that I do not want any rent. Actually, he could call this place his home now since you and him are **_together_**."

 

          I thought I just heard something wrong. "Uh, mom? What did you say?"

 

          "You and him are _together_ , **_together_** , aren't you guys?" She said with a giggle.

 

          "H-how did you know?!" I asked with my shaking mouth, my heart was beating really fast right now and my face was really heated up until the sweats started to roll down.

 

          "Mother Knows Best, dear." She said with a little smirk on her face.

 

          "Er, so..........what do you think? Do you hate me?" I said, avoiding her eyes contact.

 

          "No, dear, how could I hate you? I could accept everything you prefer." She said as she tugged me in for a hug. She hugged me for a seconds and then pulled back.

 

          "So, have you.........told dad yet?"

 

          "No, I haven't. I think you might want to tell him yourself."

 

          "I do want to but............not now." 

 

          "It's alright, sweetheart. Whenever you're ready but don't wait so long, you might don't want him to figure it out by his own, right?"

 

          "Yeah, mom, I do not want to but I'm afraid of the consequences." 

 

          "You shouldn't be. You should know that every parents love their child, no matter what they are."

 

          "You're right, mom. I think I'm going to tell him this soon." 

 

          "Good choice, Wei." She said as she shook my shoulder a little. "And by the way, except for me, is there anyone else who knows about this?"

 

          "Well, there's Asami, she figured this out by her own before me and him became a couple and I just told Wing yesterday but I think Huan is suspecting it too."

 

          "Uhuh." She nodded. "Okay, back to Bolin. When will he be moving here?"

 

          "Um, he hasn't given me the exact date yet but he said as soon as possible. He has consideration for disturbing you."

 

          "Well, just let me know then." She said as she she rubbed my head and walked out with her cup of tea.

 

          As soon as she was out of my sight, I desperately found anything to eat. I saw a jar of milk on the corner of the counter, so I grabbed a grass and pour the milk into it and drank it.

  

          "So, you and Bolin are **_together_** , eh?" Some sweet tease-fully voice occurred from behind.

 

          I turned back to see who it was and as soon as I saw her, I splayed the milk in my mouth all over at her face and body.

 

          "Seriously, bro? This is not necessary." It was Opal.

 

          I quickly placed my glass on the counter and wiped out the milk stain on my mouth and grabbed some tissues nearby to clean my sister. "Oh my spirits!, I'm really sorry, Opal. You came out of no where." I said as I rubbed her face awkwardly.

 

          She grabbed my hand, stopping it from rubbing her. "Meet me at the pavilion in the courtyard in this thirty minutes. I'm going to re-shower myself." She said and then left, leaving me speechless in the kitchen.

 

          I quickly rushed back to my room. I jumped and straddled over Wing.

 

          "Mfffffp!!!." He let out.

 

          "Wing!! Wake up, wake up, wake up!!" I said rapidly as I shook his collar.

 

          "Awwww," He groaned as he rubbed his eyes a little. "What do you think you are doing, lover boy? You're ruining my beauty sleep."

 

          "Opal overheard me and mom talking about my relationship with Bolin and she wants to meet me in the courtyard this twenty-five minutes!!"

 

          "What are you thinking? He's your boyfriend, not mine." He said drowsily.

 

          "Hello Wei! What am I thinking?!" I said and jumped off him but then stopped, turning back and yanking out his pillow. "By the way, WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!" I shouted as I smashed the pillow at him harshly and rushed to see Bolin.

 

          

* * *

In Front Of Bolin's Guest House

* * *

 

 

          "BOLIN!!!!!!" I shouted as I knocked the door rapidly. "Bolin, open the door." The door was still closed. "BO-"

 

          "Yes, sweetie?" He opened the door unexpectedly, causing my hand to hit directly on his forehead. "OUCH!!" He took the hit and stepped back and fell on the floor.

 

          "Oh CRAP!! I'm so, so, so, sorry, Bolin." I apologized as I quickly went to support him up.

 

          "Where's the fire?!" He spoke sarcastically and I hissed back in respond. "Sorry. So, what's the hurry?"

 

          "This morning, I was talking with my mom about you and she knew." I said. 

          

          "And?"

 

          "And Opal overheard us!"

 

          "And?"

 

          "And she wants me to meet her at the courtyard in this ten minutes!!! URGH!! Why don't you seem so panicked?!"

 

          "Why panicked? If she wants to see you, and she'll see us. Let's go!!" He said enthusiastically and held my hand, dragging me out of the room to the courtyard.

 

* * *

10 Minutes Passed At The Courtyard

* * *

 

          When she approached to us, Bolin pushed me forward a litte.

 

          "So, what do you wish to know." I asked embarrassingly.

 

          "Nothing much, just when, where, and how." She said with a curiously face.

 

          "When, five days ago. Where, by the river. How, he confessed to me and I love him." I answered.

 

          "Oh.....that's strange." She let out.

 

          "What?"

 

          "I just didn't expect that you would be g-.......err, that you would be interested in men." She bit me with a chuckle.

 

          "Like you......I didn't expect you to have someone else while you had him." I bit back.

 

          "How did you-"

 

          "Burn!! Looks like my two siblings got a boys at the similar time." Huan said out of no where.

 

          "Wait?!" I exclaimed. "Huan, how could you wake up this early? Well, I mean...early than usual. Normally you would wake up at noon!" 

 

          "I just felt like today there must be something really exciting going on, so......I kind of wedging myself up and it really worth for waking up."

 

          _'GREAT!! Today, my secret has been known by three more people!'_ I thought and slapped my face. _  
_

          "What happen to your feet, Wei? How could you miss this one?" Wing said out of nowhere, dragging our biggest brother with him out of the bushes nearby.

 

          "Junior?!" I said angrily.

 

          "I'm sorry.....I just wanted to know what's going on here." Baartar Jr. excused himself.

 

          "You just what?! URGGGGGGH!!!!!" I exclaimed, covering my face with my hands. I just wanted to crash him a giant boulder right now.

 

          "Hey, Wei, calm down." Bolin said as he came to support me.

 

          I breathed deeply and then I breathed out calmly. "Okay, listen to me carefully, everyone. Don't you guys, any of you, think of telling dad about me and Bolin........Understand?" 

 

          "Why shouldn't we?" Huan asked teasingly.

 

          "Because if you go tell him about all of this, I'm going to make sure that there's no more of your stupid art in the yard of yours anymore.......I'm going to destroy every single of them until there's nothing left that is yours and I'm going to tell mother that you have had a secret thing with Ikki." I threat him.

 

          "Wow, slow down. I'm just kidding." He tried to calm me as he checked on everyone that were now staring at him, might be about something I said about Ikki. "I-I better go." He said and then rushed away with a whitened face.

 

           "Who else have a question?!" I asked.

 

           Everybody was quiet.

 

          "Now go! Don't you guys have anything to do?!" I ordered.

 

          Opal walked to me and patted my shoulder a little and walked away. Baatar Jr. watched Opal walked away and then walked to me and Wing.

 

          "Err, could we have some talk, Wing, Wei?" He asked.

 

          "Not today, I'm not in a good mood!" I rejected.

 

          "Oh, okay." He went along and then walked away.

 

          "Are you okay, Wei?" Bolin asked from the back.

 

          "Just tell me this face looks okay to you." I said as I turned back to show Bolin my NOT-OKAY face.

 

          "Yeah, it is okay if it has this......." He said and then put his index fingers to the left and right corner of my mouth and gragged up a little bit to make it looked like I was smiling.

 

          "Hey, knock it off." I said as I held his hands off and giggled a little.

 

          "There!" He exclaimed, pointing at my face. "See? You're okay."

 

          I giggled and stared at him in respond of thanking as he stared back at me too. We stared unto each other's eyes for a while.

 

          "Ahem, I'm still here, guys." Wing interrupted.

 

          "Oops, sorry, bro." I apologized him with a chuckle.

 

          "Totally forgot, hehe." Bolin added as Wing rolled his eyes.

 

          "Okay, so, when will you go tell dad about all of this?" Wing started the heavy subject. "I think there's too much people who know about this. The secret won't be held that long anymore, you know?"

 

          "Yeah, that is what I'm worried about." I said in worried tone.

 

          "I think you should do it today."

 

          "Today? I think I have been reveled enough for one day. First, mom, and then Opal, Huan, and Baartar Jr., and followed by dad? I just......I just don't know."

 

          "Wei, think about it.....you have come this far so let it ends today. Don't hold it back or you might have a trouble tomorrow.....or the day after tomorrow or the the next day after the day after tomorrow or-"

 

          "Enough! Okay! I'm going to do it today!" I yelled.

 

          "Now that's brother." He cheered.

 

          

* * *

In The Twin's Room

* * *

 

 

          I was having a plan for today, to be honest, playing Power Disc, sparring, having some fun, but it was all ruined by this morning stupid gathering event. I kept myself locked in my room, considering what would be the most perfect sentence to be confessed to my dad.

 

          "Dad, I'm gay.....err.....no, no, no......he would probably rip off my head if I say that.....Dad, I and Bolin, we're together.....urgh.....no, no, no....." I mumbled with myself all over and over again in the same topic.

 

          "Uh, bro, we should find something to eat.....it's twelve." Wing suggested.

 

          "You go."

 

          "Let's go together."

 

          "No, I'm fine. Just go. I'll catch up."

 

          "Okay Dokey." He went along and got up, walking out of the room.

 

          I continued my mumbling and then I heard the door was opened.

 

          "I said I'll be fine, Wing." I said.

 

          "Okay, so I'm just gonna leave then." Bolin's voice occurred from the door.

 

          "Oh." I exclaimed surprisingly and got up , then walked to him.

 

          He closed the door. "How are you doing?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist while I wrapped my arms around his neck.

 

          "Nervous........Really nervous." I said as I placed my head on his chest. "I'm pretty scare, Bolin."

 

          "I could go with you if you want, you know?"

 

           "No, Bolin. Not this time."

 

           "But if something unexpected happens, I want you to know that I will always _**LOVE**_   you." He said as he nuzzled his head against my head.

 

           "Thanks, I love you too." I said back as I pulled myself back, and then Bolin tugged me in and kissed me, so I kissed back. It had been a while since the last time we kissed like this, the kiss of kind, the kiss of caring, the kiss of appreciation, the kiss of  **LOVE**.

 

           "Oh HELL!!" Wing exclaimed from the door.

 

           "Wing?!" I pulled myself back immediately as soon as I saw him.

 

           "Uh.......err.........I, err.....I forgot something." He excused. "Well, already forgot. Don't miss dinner, guys." He said swiftly and then walked away quickly with his hand covering his face.

 

           " _Don't miss dinner_?" I repeated his sentence and looked at Bolin.

 

          We both burst out a huge laughter because of Wing's awkwardness.

 

           "Looks like he was really in shock." I said and continued laughing.

 

           "Haha, come on. Let's get something to eat. I'm so hungry, aren't you?"

 

           "Absolutely."

 

  

* * *

In The Living Room After Lunch

* * *

 

 

          I didn't want to waste my time after lunch, so I separated with Bolin and Wing and planned about telling dad this afternoon. I walked to find him in the living room because I thought he might be reading newspaper in hear but who I found was mother.

 

          "Mom, do you see dad?" I asked my mom that was chilling on the sofa.

 

          "No, dear, but he's probably in his office." She answered as she stood up with a suspicious face. "Is everything alright?"

 

          "No, Opal overheard us talking this morning, so she wanted to talk to me at the courtyard and when I got there and talked to her, Huan overheard it and your oldest son was such a pryer. They know, mom." I told her quietly because aunt Lin was there too.

 

          "So, you're planning on telling dad?"

 

          "I'm afraid that the secret won't be held for any much longer, so.......yeah, I guess so." I said with my head down.

 

          "Well," She said as she grabbed my shoulder. "In the mean time while he's working, why don't you tell your aunt first." She said and then pointed at aunt Lin that was sitting on the opposite sofa, reading a book called _The Adventures of Avatar Aang_.

 

          "What?" She moved her eyes from the book and stared at me.

 

          I was startled a little and swallowed hard. "Do you think this is a good idea?" I whispered to my mom at the back of me.

 

          "She's your aunt, she has to know about it too." She whispered back with a giggle.

 

          "Hey, cut the whispering. I'm watching." Aunt Lin said and placed the book on the coffee table in front of her.

 

          "Err........aunt, I have something to tell you." I said awkwardly as I twiddled my thumbs in fear.

 

           "Let it out." She said coldly.

 

           "I.....err........now, I'm in a relationsh-ship." I said with an embarrassed giggle.

 

           "With?" Her eyes are killing me.

 

           "With......err.......with........." The name wasn't coming out.

 

          "Nahh, spit it out already!"

 

          "With Bolin." I spitted out.

 

          She was surprised, I could tell by her widened eyes, and then she laughed.

 

          "Hahaha! Why didn't you tell me sooner? I'm glad I'm not the only one!" She said with a laughed and then walked to me and hugged me tightly.

 

          I didn't know what was going on so I went along by chuckling with her softly.

 

          "Wait, what do you mean you're not the only one, Lin? You wouldn't appear to be in a relationship with Bolin too, right?" My mother asked with a curiousness mixed with a smirk on her face and well, she even added a joke at the finale. LOL.

 

          Aunt let go of me. "Oh, I should have told you sooner that after I broke up with Tenzin, uh, well, after Tenzin broke up with me, I have no interest in men ever since and four years ago, I started a relationship with Kya until these days." She said with a proudly look.

 

          "Oh my, that's good to hear, Lin." My mother seemed to be very happy about the news.

 

          "Wait, who is this......Kya?" I asked out.

 

          "Kya, the daughter of the greatest healer in the world, the daughter of Avatar Aang." Mother explained and I got a sparkle in my eyes.

 

 

          "Do you want to meet her? We could make a trip to the Southern Water Tribe someday, you know?" Aunt suggested.

 

          "That's a good idea, Lin! Secretly, I was planning on a vacation to get away from working so hard these passed moths and you just gave me the idea!" Mother said eagerly.

 

          "Well, I think Korra would be at the Southern Water Tribe by now since she said she's going to rest there for a few weeks." I said.

 

          "She did? Then I better should start making plan by now." Mother said and then left the room with a happy face.

 

          "I'm going to write to Kya. Nice knowing about you, kid." Aunt said as she rubbed my head, and then left.

 

          "And....I'm going to be left alone here." I spoke out to no one.

 

* * *

At The Power Disc Field

* * *

 

 

          I stood at the edge of the field, watching my brother and Bolin playing Power Disc. Even though Bolin was new in this sport, he was kinda good at it, he could counter the disc that sent by Wing for a several times but missed the fast and powerful one eventually. They got out of the field and came to me as soon as they saw me.

 

          "Ha! Your boyfriend is nothing~" Wing started to tease.

 

          "You're wrong, Wing. He's  _ **EVERYTHING**_." I corrected the sentence as I patted Bolin's face a little.

 

          Bolin touched my hand and then turned to Wing. "Just wait until I get used to it, Wing." Bolin bit back. "So, how thing's going? What did your dad say?"

 

          "I.....haven't talked to him yet." I said out in frustration.

 

          "What? Why?"

 

          "Mom said said he might be working in his office right now, so I ended up telling my aunt about it, about **us**." 

 

          "Whaaaaaaaaaaa?!" Bolin exclaimed in shriek."T-then, what did she say?"

 

          "She said she's glad she's not the only one." I said with a shrug and smile.

 

          "And......what is the supposed to mean?" Wing asked up with a weird face.

 

          "She's been having a relationship with a woman name Kya for a while." After finished saying that, their jaws dropped.

 

          "Whattttttttt did you say??!?!?!" Bolin asked, dragging his voice.

 

          I shrugged.

 

           "Okay, okay, so that means she's gay?!" Wing asked with a....weird face again and I frowned at him a little.

 

 

 

           "Uh, no offense." He excused with an embarrassed smile.

 

           "None taken." I said back with a frown and narrowed eyes.

 

           "So, are you still going to tell him today?" Wing continued saying.

 

           "Y-yeah, I guess so. I want it all to be ended today." I said, a little unsure. "Maybe after dinner."

 

           "But before that, how about playing Power Disc with me?" Bolin challenged me with a smirk, holding the disc in his hand.

 

           "Bring it on!" I responded with a one-sided smile. 

 

* * *

After Dinner In The Twin's Room

* * *

 

 

          After dinner, I got a shower and changed to pajamas before going to tell the truth to father.

 

          "Are you sure you don't want me to accompany you? I could wait outside, you know?" Wing kept asked me this kind of question.

 

          "It's okay, Wing. I would be fine. Don't worry." I said before the door with Wing in front of me.

 

          "Okay.......good luck then." He said as he hugged me.

 

          I walked out of the room, heading to my parent's.

 

          As I arrived, I stood before the door with an unstable knees. I knocked the door with my shaking hand. The fear started to roam my body, causing me muscles to almost stop working. "Come in." Dad's voice traveled through the door from the inside. I opened the door slightly and saw dad laying on the bed, reading a book, and then I stepped in.

 

          "Um, where is mom?" I asked.

 

          "She's with Opal, if you want to talk to her, I suggest you to do it tomorrow, son." He said with his eyes only on the book.

 

          "Well, actually, I came here to talk to.......you."

 

          "Now that is unusual." He said and then turned his sight to set on me and closed the book. "What is it, son?"

 

          I breathed in deeply and walked in a bit closer to him. Now, I was at the left side of the bed while he was at the right.

 

          "I........I and Bolin......we.....we are together." There, I said it.......He seemed so surprised at first and then turned into a smiling face.

 

          "I know, son. You two and Wing have a very special friendship." He said with a giggle and opened his book, continuing reading it.

 

          "No, dad. I mean onlY ME AND BOLIN, WE ARE _TOGETHER_ , **_TOGETHER_**!......." I said a little loud and then paused. "He's love interest. He's my boyfriend." I lowered my voice this time because of the fear.

 

          I saw him stunned with a bewildered eyes, staring at the book but looked much more like looking into the void. He did not say anything.

 

          "Uh, dad.....?" I said, hoping to bring his conscious back.

 

          "Get........out." He said quietly, biting his teeth. My heart fell to the anklebones after hearing that.

 

          "Uh, dad.......What are you talking abou-"

 

          "Get out of my sight." He said it again, a little louder this time. This was even worse.

 

          "Dad, wait. Let me explain-"

 

          "I SAID GET OUT OF MY SIDE!!!!!!!" He shouted as he got up and then threw the book at me. He missed but it was enough to make me be frightened so shockingly.

 

          My tear started to form itself and then they rolled out of my eyes. I whined because of my dad's angry look right now. He stared at me with furious. I stepped back a few steps before turning back and running out of the room. I ran passed my room and got out of the house, running toward the guest house where Bolin was. I knocked the door a little, sobbing in front of it and waiting for Bolin to open it.

 

          As soon as he opened the door, I hugged him, shoving my face in his shoulder and bursting out the emotional feeling I was having right now.

 

          "Uh! Wei?!" He exclaimed and quickly pulled me in and closed the door.

 

          He supported me to the bed and sat on it.

 

          "What's wrong, Wei? Why.....why are you crying like this?!" He asked with a very worried tone as he put his arms around me and rubbed my head smoothly.

 

          "He.......he hates me. He hates me, Bolin." I said along with a grossly cry. My voice didn't even sound sound like usual anymore and it started to gone.

 

          "Who? Who hates you?" He asked and hugged me tighter.

 

          "My dad......he hates me." I said. My voice was gone at the few last words. I cried harder and shoved my face deep into Bolin's shoulder. "He doesn't want me to be in his sight anymore."

 

           "Shhhhhh, don't cry, babe." He said and then pulled himself back and then lifted my head up to look at him, wiping my tears out with his other hand. "I still want you to be in my sight."

 

           After he finished saying that, he leaned forward and kissed me. The kiss began from slowly and softly and then, to deeply and intensely. I could feel his warmth and his love right now and now, I started to feel that I was pushed down by him. My head laid on the pillow along with my body on the bed, he pulled back.

 

          "You need to rest, Wei. We'll figure something out tomorrow. But for now, sleep tight, my precious. You really need it." He said and then gave me a soft kiss and followed by a forehead kiss and made himself on the bed, laying beside me and cuddling me.

 

          Because of my stress and exhaustion, I didn't even bother to sleep here instead of walking back to my room, so I slowly closed my eyes and gone in Bolin's cuddling.

 

           Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Next Chapter Will Be Posted On Or Around The 15th Of May. :) {Sorry for this long period...I won't be home so often next month.}  
> Remember......Please Feel Free To Give Me A Kudo Or Comment If You Have Any Feels Towards This Story. :)  
> Tumblr > marisweibeifong.tumblr.com > For More Detail About My Fics And Dicuss About Everything LOL. I Post And Reblog Everything There. :)  
> And by the way......I wanna ask.....What do you think of this fic? Tell me below in a comment box. :]


	7. ~Daddy's Permission~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei has to struggle the outcome for coming out to his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm.....um......I'm back~~~~~  
> I-AM-SO-SORRY  
> If anyone wants to know why I haven't uploaded any chapters for sooooooooooooooooo LONG here is the link to your answer!  
> http://marisweibeifong.tumblr.com/post/131677403374/i-would-just-like-to-thank-you-for-all-you-have
> 
> \----------
> 
> Please ENJOY~~ :D

          I started to feel myself in the morning as the morning light hit my face. I opened my eyes slightly just enough to check things around me and found that Bolin stayed still in the same pose since yesterday that he held me in his very arms. I turned myself around to face him.

 

          “Thank you.” I quietly thanked him, and then gave him a kiss at his chin, causing him to start waking up.

 

          “Oh, hey, sweetie. Good morning.” He greeted me and kissed me on my forehead. I was blushed.

 

          “Thank you for calming me down yesterday. I was…totally freaked out.” I said as I rest my head on his enormous chest.

 

         “Kissing you, that’s the thing I really love to do.” His morning joke made a good start for my day.

 

          I giggled and climbed myself on top of him. “Then you have to do it again.” I teased as I grabbed his face and when I was about to kiss him, someone knocked the door.

 

          “Who might it be this early?”

 

         “Probably him. Let me open it.” I said as I jumped off of Bolin, hoping to see that guy I was expecting.

 

          I opened the door and as soon as the person saw me, he pulled me in his tightly grip instantly.

 

          “Do you have any ideas how badly I was worried about you?!” Wing said as he hugged me tighter, whining a little.

 

          I brought him in to the room and told him about what happened last night and apologized him that I didn’t run to him yesterday and luckily that he totally understood.

 

          “So, what are you going to do, Wei?” Wing asked out of worry.

 

          “I….have no idea, to be honest.” I answered hopelessly.

 

          “Why don’t you go take a shower and have something to eat first, so your brain could start working?”

 

          “But, I-”

 

          “Sounds good.” Bolin added, looking at me.

 

          “Okay.” I said.

 

          Bolin walked me and Wing to the door. “See you guys at the dining room.” He said, and then closed the door.

 

         I and Wing, we walked back to our room. On the way, the environments around me kept reminding me about dad, making me start sobbing again, but trust me, I held it in as hard as I could. As soon as we arrived, I rushed to grab things I needed and went into the bathroom. I opened the shower and let my shoved sadness burst out along with the shower, hopefully that Wing wouldn’t hear it. I let the shower showering all over my face. It felt so good. The ached area started to relax by the cause of the cold water. I got carried away with the relaxation until I forgot that Wing was outside waiting for me. I just gained my conscious back when Wing knocked the door and said my name loudly.

        

          “Wei!!” He shouted as he knocked the door. “Is everything okay in there?”

 

          “I’m fine!!” I shouted back with my broken voice and started to take a real shower.  

 

* * *

In The Dining Room

* * *

 

 

          I looked at all the foods I did not want to eat in my plate. I just…felt like I couldn’t put anything in my stomach, for now, I just wanted to lay down in my room and cry to the death of me.

 

          “Wei, you are not eating.” Wing poked.

 

         “I’m just….not hungry.” I said.

 

          Suddenly, Bolin took the folk from my hand and stabbed a piece of meat in my plate. “Then, let me feed you.” He offered as he moved the folk near my mouth.

 

          I rejected by pushing his hand away a little.

 

         “Come on, Wei. You may not want to see Nuktuk crying because of his boyfriend dies from starving, do you?” He teased me with a high-pitched voice, causing me to giggle a little. “There! You laughed! Now, open your mouth! The airplane needs a place to land.” He asked, making an airplane sound.

 

          I literally surrendered to his cuteness and attempt, so I opened my mouth, allowing him to feed me.

 

          “There, you go!” He said happily as he continued feeding me.

 

          I felt so childish and ridiculous, yet happy and warm. It had been a very long time ago since anyone ever fed me like this.

 

          “See, you were hungry.” Bolin said as he put the folk down.

 

          I looked at my plate again and the foods were completely gone.

 

          “Did I…….eat all that?” I was surprised because I remembered I was not hungry.

 

          “Sure! If you doesn’t count the big piece that Wing just devoured in.” Bolin replied.

 

          “What?!” Wing gasped. “Who?!”

 

          “Thank you, Bolin, both of you.”

 

          “What for?” Bolin asked.

           “For looking out to me even when I’m acting so childish like this.”

 

           “It’s what a couple do, isn’t it?” He said as he looked at me in the eyes.

 

          His confident honest, caring eyes are so…..warm and lovely…..It made me feel…..better, even it was just a stare.

 

           “So, anyone up for some games?!” Wing asked out, standing up so cheerfully just like him always be.

 

          “I’ll pass. You guys go do whatever you like. I’m going to find mom.” I said as I stood up.

 

          “No, I won’t leave you alone! Especially at a time like this!” Bolin opposed.

 

          I was stunned for a moment. “Um…Bolin, I SAID I’m going to find mom. I didn’t say anything about wanting to be alone.” I said. Words mixing with laughter.

 

           “Oh, my bad.” Bolin let out a laugh of embarrassment a bit.

 

          “Well, see you around.” I said as I took my leave.

 

          “Wait, let us accompany you.” Bolin and Wing blurted out in union.

 

         “It’s okay. It’s not like that it’s going to be far away from here, beside Bolin, you should go practice your metalbending skill as much as you could and you, Wing, since you’re the only one who is able to teach him, then you have to go with him.” It started to sound like I was lecturing them. “I’ll be okay. I promise.”

 

          “If that’s what you want.” Bolin said with a nod.

 

          “Alright, leave him to me.” Wei said as he cracked his knuckles.

 

           I nodded for the last time before walking out of the room, separating from them. I brought myself to the living room first because it’s the most likely place that she would be. No luck. I wandered my eyes around. I found anything but a book on the coffee table lying next to the newspaper aunt Lin was reading yesterday. The book was called _‘The Great Avatar Aang’_. I considered it by its look for a seconds and then sighed.

 

           “I……..could use some alone time with book.” I said out to no one but myself.

 

          I grabbed the book and set my butt on a sofa, I looked at the front cover and tried to think what it would be inside. I hadn’t touched so many books since I was born because I think I was not a book-per myself like my sister was. But for now, I just wanted to do something that wouldn’t involve the outside world and book might be something I could rely on, and knowing about the previous avatar was something I and everybody should do.

 

          “You hate books.” Someone’s voice occurred behind me.

 

          I turned around and found dad standing behind the sofa. “Just like you thing me.” I said as my tears started to form itself in my eyes. After being so sarcastic, I stood up and rushed away.

 

          “Son, wait! I need a words with you.” He said.

 

          I did not listen. I ran to my room as the tear rolled down. _‘I should have just gone with Bolin and Wing’_ I thought. I entered my room and threw myself on the bed, shoving my face down the pillow and cried out, loudly.

 

* * *

Around 7 Minutes Later

* * *

 

 

           I was finally calm down a bit. I held my head up and saw the pillow got wet by my tear and other liquid stuff. I sat there—alone, in the silent room, weeping and staring into nothing. My head was spinning around and I was pretty sure there’s nothing in there. I closed my eyes again and thought that I should have never been alone. I should have been with Bolin and Wing. I rubbed my face to clear the tear stains. I was about to walk to the door, but suddenly, dad showed up.

 

          “I NEED to talk to you, Wei.” He mentioned as he walked in and closed the door.

 

          “What’s there left to talk.” I asked back with a broken voice and turned my face down.

          “Look, son, I am really sorry for what happened last night. Really, I am. I was totally out of control and blind and………...too upset.” He excused as he sat right next to me.

 

           “That’s because you hate gays and I am one of them.” I said as moved away from him.

 

          “But I don’t hate my son.” I was stunned with the sentence for a movement. He tried to hug me after saying that, but I avoided him.

 

          “But still, you already showed how you actually feel about me.”

 

          “Listen to me, yesterday, when your mom found out, and she calmed me down and made me realize that you being son is more important than what you are. And you, as my son, is more important anything! I am so sorry for how I reacted and what I have done to you yesterday, but I want you to know that that is the BIGGEST mistake I have ever made and I love you so much, and from nowadays I’ll accept what you are and also your soul mate. There he said what I wanted to hear. “I just want you forgive me, son. I really love you and I learned my lesson.” He said and then started to walk away.

 

          “Wait. You said that you’ll accept me and my soul mate? If you were truly honest about it, then prove it to me by saying it to his face and I’ll forgive you.” I dared him, looking into his eyes.

 

          “Very well.” He accepted my challenge.

 

          I got up from the bed and led my dad to the guest house where I think he was because from here, I just couldn’t see them at the courtyard, so I thought they might not be practicing right there. 

 

* * *

At The Bolin's Guest House

* * *

 

 

           As soon as we arrived, I opened the door.         

 

              “Wei!” He gasped as soon as he saw my face.

 

          I stepped aside to let my father see him. “There’s someone wants to take to you, Bolin.” I could sense his heart’s beating getting faster as he saw my dad.

 

           “Oh, um…..h-hi, Mr. Baatar, sir.” He greeted my dad with a nervous look.

 

          “Hello, Bolin.” My dad greeted back with a smile. I was so sensing Bolin swallowing hard. “I’ve heard that you and my son are together. Is that correct?”

 

          “Yes, sir.” Bolin answered with a more confident smile.

 

           “Do you promise to look after him and stay with him no matter how things are going to be?” My dad asked.

 

           “I promise with my heart, sir!” He answered sincerely. I could feel it.

 

           “Very well, then now, I may accept you to be my son’s soul mate.” He said with a little smile on his face.

 

           “YESS!!” I exclaimed out loud delightedly and jumped to hug him gratifyingly. “We did it!”

 

           “Ahem.” My dad coughed a little.

 

           “Oops, sorry, dad.” I apologized with an embarrassing laugh and hugged him. “Thank you…..for understanding me.”

 

          He hugged back for a seconds before pulling back. “Now, I may go continue my work, have fun.” He said as he grabbed my shoulder and gave me a smile before walking away. I turned to Bolin and burst out my emotion of happiness on to him.

 

           “Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! I cannot believe we made it!!!” I said as I hopped up and down in front of Bolin in pleasure.

 

           “I still don’t know what just happened. It was all………so fast.” He said.

 

           “My dad just accepted us for being a couple!” I said as I stopped jumping and nuzzled our noses. If all of my family accepted it, I wasn’t afraid of anyone’s sight anymore.

 

           “That’s one great news, sunny. I think we should celebrate!” He said, holding up me for no reason, and then we kissed.

 

 

          “Yeah, absolutely~ How about we go eat outside tonight?? Just the two of us.” I suggested after we let go of our mouths.

 

           “Sounds great!! Then, it will be in my trea-”

 

           “Shh…..” I let out the shushing voice as I put my finger to his lips, sealing it. “It will be in mine.”

 

           “B-”

 

           “No but. I’ll pay.” I insisted.

 

           “Just this time.” He said as he put me down.

 

          And because of my happiness that was still flooding inside me, I couldn’t calm myself down, and couldn’t quite myself from giggling, laughing and pulling Bolin’s adorable cheeks. And yet the sweetest part was he doing nothing but getting along with my play.

 

          “Aww, just look at how adorable you two are~” Mom said from nearby.

 

          “MOM!!” I said loudly as I let go of Bolin and ran toward her and hugged her hardly. “Where have you been all day?!”

 

           “Sorry, honey. I really did not want to go anywhere after hearing what had happened last night, but there was a problem in the city that I had to go fix by myself only, so I had to left since before the sun rose.” She explained.

 

           “It’s alright, mom. Everything is fine now and if it wasn’t because of you talking to him last night he wouldn’t show up and talk to me.” I said, and then realizing about the date I intended to go. “Oh right, mom, Bolin and I want your permission for us to eat outside tonight because we just want to have our own little celebration.”

 

           “Oh, sure! Why would you even ask? You’re in number 2 now.” She said.

 

           “Aww! Even when I’m in the 2 I’m still a mama boy.” I said as I rubbed my head with my mom’s shoulder.

 

          “You totally are.” She agreed. “Well, I believe it’s the time I was going. I hope you two have a wonderful night tonight, but Bolin-”

 

          “Yes?”

 

           “Make sure Wei sleeps in his place tonight.” She said the last sentence with a giggling, then walked away like she did not leave something behind.

 

           I slowly turned to Bolin and rose my brows up. “What is that even supposed to mean?” He shrugged.

 

           “Why don’t we go tell Wing good news?” He came up with the idea.

 

           “Yeah, right!! Let’s go!” I agreed as I held his hand and dragged him with me.

 

           “Whoa! Slow down! Do you even know where he is?” He asked.

 

            “No idea.” I answered sincerely.

 

            “Then let me lead the way.”

 

* * *

At The Opal's Room

* * *

 

 

            As we arrived, Bolin was about to knock the door.

 

           “Wait, wait, wait. Let me knock the door.” I said as I stopped Bolin’s hand, and knocked the door.

 

            Opal opened the door and saw me. “Wei?! Bolin?!” She exclaimed, and then came in Wing right next to Opal. “Are you alright?! Wing just told me what happened!” She asked frighteningly.

 

           “Can’t you tell by the smile on my face?” I said with a huge smile.

 

          “Why don’t you come in first and tell us about it?” She said as she stepped aside.

 

* * *

After Finishing Telling The Whole Story To Wing And Opal

* * *

 

 

“Congrats, bro!” Wing said as he hugged me tightly.

 

             “Wow, that was kind of unexpected, but it’s good to hear that everything has already worked out.” Opal was delighted.

 

            “I know, right?!” I said. “It’s noon now, so why don’t we go eat lunch together??”

 

            “Yeah, good idea!” Wing answered.

 

            “Sure.” Opal let out.

 

            “Of course!” Bolin added.

 

            “Then let’s go.” I urged.

 

            The four of us headed to the dining room in a very good mood. We ate, we laughed, and we played. It was one of the loveliest lunch I had ever had. After finishing with the lunch, we went to the courtyard to practice and spar with each other. We spent the rest of the afternoon together until it was about five in the evening.

 

             “Opal, you are SO badass!!” Wing complimented.

 

             “Not as badass as you!” She shot back.

 

            “Of course not.” Wing took the shot proudly and burst out the Wing-Laughter.

 

             Bolin and I paid no attention on them as they brother-sister-ly teased with each other.

 

           “So, I think we should go clean up.” Bolin said as he tugged me in. “We have an important to intend to, remember?”

 

           “Yeah, see you at six at the train station.” I told him.

 

           “Yirks!! Love birds!! I think we better hurry if we don’t want to miss dinner.” Wing interrupted our romantic moment.

 

            “Oh, I forgot to tell you guys that we won’t be joining the dinner tonight.” I explained. “We are going to go have our own little celebrate.”

 

          “Awww, that’s so sweet. Have fun! I’m going to go clean up myself now. See you around.” She said and walked away.

 

          “See you.” Bolin whispered and kissed me at the cheek before walking away.

 

           I walked to Wing and he stared at. “You two are going to make me die from taking too much sweetness someday.” He said as he walked away, heading to our room.

 

           “What? Then close your eyes next time.” I said with a chuckle and followed him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Next Chapter Will Be Posted On Or Around The 1st Of November. :)  
> Remember......Please Feel Free To Give Me A Kudo Or Comment If You Have Any Feels Towards This Story. :)  
> Tumblr > marisweibeifong.tumblr.com > I also do arts out of a lot of fandoms and I also love reblogging cool and funny stuffs there.  
> And Guys.....Please Give Me Some Feedback So I Could Know How Do You Guys Think Of My Fiction. :D


End file.
